BED WARS
by Nicolas Ambroise
Summary: With Greta growing up into a fine lady, she moved into new room leaving her fathers on their own again. Things were back to the old nights in the large King's chamber, or maybe not. CUTE YUURAM! Some chapters rated M ...
1. The Gift

**Nicholas' Note: **

**Bed Wars is my baby, a great read to paint a smile on your face! :) Enjoy!**

**Comments are lovely. ^_^**

**Title: The Gift**

It was during dinner when Lady Celi announced her birthday surprise for her only grand daughter.

"My little princess, you still haven't received my birthday gift for you," Lady Celi said in between her giggles. She stood from her chair and placed her arms around Greta, who just finished eating her peach mango dessert. She turned to her gorgeous grandmother with a gleeful face.

"What is it Grandma? Tell me!" Greta begged excitedly. "Oh, I always knew you've got something special for me! What is it? Oh, I can hardly wait!"

Then Greta turned to his blonde father, who was busy playing with his food. He was obviously not eating and he wasn't bothered this time should the others notice and complain about it. His mind was fleeting elsewhere.

"Wolfram, I told you Grandma's got something very special for me! It must really be a big surprise for her to give it in the last minute! Oh!" The fourteen year old stood up to give Lady Celi a tight embrace, while jumping up and down with excitement.

"Show me Grandma! Where is it?"

"Yes darling, but only if Your Majesty and Wolfie will come with us and see," she said mischievously, it was obvious that she was planning something. She looked at the two, who were both surprised being mentioned, and flashed them her usual irresistible smile.

Greta quickly ran towards Yuri and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the direction of Wolfram who was just seating on the next chair.

"Hey, wait!"

Conrad and the maids could only smile as another entertaining moment unfolds before them. Gwendal grumbled at the interruption but did not make any move to impede the fuss that was happening. Greta with her other free hand, took Wolfram's hand and yanked him out of his chair.

"Wait, Greta! What the hell—"

"Come with me you two!" It was then she looked at them with beautiful eyes. "Grandma says she wants you to see it with me. Won't you?"

"But I haven't finished eating yet, Greta," Wolfram said in a disciplinary tone he used to impose on her when she goes beyond the line. "I would certainly come, but remember it isn't polite for you to just grab us like this. You'll have to wait until dinner's over."

"Okay… I'm sorry." Greta apologized but she wasn't humiliated this time. She glanced at Wolfram's plate which was full of toyed food and then smiled back at her fair father. "But you're not even eating, so let's go Wolfram!"

Greta could now pull a stunt like this to her fathers. She didn't just grow mature, she developed physical strength. She was, in fact, very close to looking like Wolfram's age. She was a few inches smaller than him. His blonde father wasn't making any progress except for his hair which had grown quite longer (He wanted to cut them short but since Yuri complimented it to have suited him, he decided to just let it fall down to his shoulders) making him looked more womanly than before. Yuri, on the other hand having the human blood in him, had grown almost a head taller than the blonde. He managed to maintain his wimpy face though his features edged a bit nearly like his brother Shori.

Yuri and Greta never tried to open up to Wolfram about these obvious aging differences with their appearances because the blonde would only get frustrated over it. But if Yuri and the others were to ask, they would prefer to have Wolfram looking this way for more years to come. Yes, it was a selfish thought but him being a pretty boy was just so warm to the eyes, especially now that his bratty attitude had left him though there were times his tantrums come back once limits were crossed.

"But—" Wolfram tried to retort.

"Greta's right, Wolf," Yuri cut short. Then his blank face revealed a slight concern. "Why aren't you eating anyway?"

"It's none of your business, wimp!" Wolfram fired in annoyance.

"Let's stop this slipslop, shall we?" Lady Celi stated before another royal couple bickering occurs. She glided towards the door and gestured for Greta and the two, who were still caught by Greta's grip, to follow her.

The two merely sighed with shoulders falling in defeat, letting themselves be dragged outside the dining room by their daughter. The others in the dining room just smiled (except for Gwendal) as the two powerful people in Shin Makoku were overpowered by the fourteen year old human girl… again.

Lady Celi stopped in front of a door where the maids, Lasagna and Doria stood like sentinels. The two smiled when they arrived.

Greta finally let go of her fathers' hands and run excitedly towards the two girls. The delight in her eyes seemed ceaseless. She then turned to Lady Celi, who was coming closer with poise and overwhelming sexiness.

"Is it in the room, huh, Grandma?" Greta asked her curiously.

Ladi Celi just nodded with an unfaltering smile and glanced at the other two who were still shocked and clueless.

Wolfram already recognized the hallway and he definitely knew the door in front of them. Meanwhile, Yuri was still recalling who owned the room; he had a slight idea having entered it once when Wolfram was sleeping inside it rather than in his majestic chamber.

"Wait just a minute, Hahaure! But that is my room!" Wolfram squealed making Yuri flinch. "What are you planning to do _with my_ room? What did you do?"

Wolfram could not wait for an answer and next second he pushed apart the maids who were blocking the door and then, barged into his room.

"Wolfram!" Yuri, Greta and Lady Celi called after him.

Wolfram didn't pay attention to them and halted a few steps after entering. His jaw dropped when he saw the setting before him. The room that was normally a plain office of the former prince looked worse than his mother's sitting room! It was full of pink… and flowers… and ribbons… and spirals… and everything girly! Wolfram took in the colors as his face changed instantly into a shade of red.

"HAHAURE!" Wolfram bellowed. Yuri, Greta and the maids were quick to cover their ears. Lady Celi, who seemed very use to his son's shouting, continued to smile with fluttering eye lashes at Wolfram,

"Wolfram, you're gonna break our eardrums!" Yuri said at once, his hands still clasped on his ears. He expected to receive another bark with his comment but the blonde's rage was focused on his giggling mother.

"What did you do to my room?" Wolfram asked heatedly, totally forgetting it was his daughter's birthday.

"Honey, dear, don't be mad. At least let me explain," Lady Celi began as she reached out to Wolfram. Wolfram shoved her hands away when she touched him on the elbow.

"You better have a sound explanation for this," Wolfram fumed. "Or I won't let this pass."

Yuri and Greta looked at the blondes with worry and fear. Sometimes, Wolfram can be worse than the Maou for a simple reason like this. Yuri knew well the formula that had resulted to Wolfram's bad mood today and he felt guilty knowing he was a bit at fault for it.

**FLASHBACK**

**This morning, Yuri and Wolfram were left alone in the majestic chamber because Greta, who was looking forward to the day, was already up before the crack of dawn. Yuri, who was used to having Greta beside him, was awoken by a wheezing scream from the blonde strangled in his arms. He jumped upon realizing what he had been doing to Wolfram and let go as quickly as possible.**

"**Are you trying to kill me with your bare hands?" Wolfram growled, gasping for breath.**

"**I'm sorry!" Yuri apologized, his face blushing. "I thought… I thought…" He glanced sideways. "Where's Greta?"**

"**Don't try to change the subject, wimp! Why? Do you always strangle our daughter like this?" Wolf asked in annoyance, his cheeks also in a deep shade of pink.**

"**No, of course not," Yuri said in incredulity, detesting the allegation. "I was just dreaming—"**

"**Dreaming of killing me," Wolfram spat as he fixed his frilly pink night gown.**

"**I would if I could," Yuri retorted, getting annoyed as well. "It's not my fault I dreamed…" He paused to change his reasons. "…I was a Kuala bear…"**

**Wolfram grabbed him on the collar; Yuri could see the fires dancing in his emerald eyes. "And let me guess, I'm the tree branch?"**

"**Exactly," Yuri pressed, smirking and wanting to inflict as much irritation to the blonde. Then his face registered a look of lame haughtiness. "It's not my problem you wanted to sleep here so badly."**

**Yuri thought how unfair Wolfram can be. The blonde was always the one who hits and strangles him whenever they sleep because of his usual bed merry-go-round moves. Yuri never complained and just accepted the fatal blows. But now that he was the one who accidentally did it, and note: ****for the first time****, the blonde was already nagging him full force.**

"**You…" Wolfram scowled. "Fine… If that's how you put it…" The last words were said more to himself, as if it was like an unforgivable curse, because it was said in a very soft whisper coiled with detestation.**

**Yuri hated this—this useless ranting and fighting over a simple matter. Wolfram's a bit of a war freak sometimes. Yuri would not let this go on. It was not making any sense. He sighed wearily and heaved the blonde's grip from his collar. Wolfram narrowed his eyes at the double black and crossed his arms.**

"**You're impossible," Yuri said exasperatingly. He got himself out of bed, leaving the disoriented blonde in abhor.**

**Wolfram knew Yuri wasn't in the mood to quarrel further, and so he let the silence carry on. Wolfram wasn't heated at what Yuri had done; in fact he was secretly concealing his delight at the physical and a bit intimate contact. His resentment was born of disappointment and frustration; Disappointment that the touch wasn't and would never ever be caused by Yuri's conscious intention and frustration over Yuri's ever-clueless mind.**

**Wolfram remained on the bed and sulked, covered himself under the blankets and buried his face against the pillows. Yuri saw it and tried his best to hold back a laugh at the motion of defeat. He walked back towards the bed post, wanting to settle the vain argument.**

"**Wolf, hey," he said in his usual shaky tone as if he had done something terrible and was guilty of it. It was the blonde who always made him act like this, with his hand foolishly messing his uncombed hair even more. "Don't sulk like that, you will kill yourself."**

"**Leave me alone, wimp," Wolfram mumbled through the pillows.**

"**Look… I'm sorry, okay?" Yuri tried taxingly.**

**This time Wolfram didn't answer. Yuri decided not to push further.**_**It's better this way**_**, he thought. Wolfram obviously wanted to stop their worthless squabble as well. Yuri saw Wolfram's back rise up and down in heavy breathing as he lied flat on his stomach under the blankets. **_**What an impossible brat.**_

**Yuri smiled as he watched; the anger in him was dissipating as quickly as it built inside him. But beyond the fascinating entertainment before him, he recalled the thing he said about the Kuala. It was an absolute lie he preferred to keep to himself to grin at. He perfectly remembered what he was really holding onto in his dream, and it was definitely not a tree branch. It was the same creature in his arms that was warming and… screaming.**

**End of flashback XD**

"Hahaure! You murdered my room!" Wolfram screeched.

"I did not, Wolfie dear. In fact, I had it renovated, refurnished and decorated," Lady Celi boasted with one hand on her waist and gesturing a no-no finger at her son. She was obviously disregarding Wolfram throwing tantrums at her.

Before Wolfram could respond, she continued instantaneously, "You see… I realized the three of you had been sharing the same room for years and Greta is getting bigger and is too mature to be sleeping with her fathers… And so, I thought it's time to make some necessary changes. This is why I decided to give Greta her own new room."

Greta giggled with excitement when her Grandma's real plan became clearer to her. Meanwhile, Yuri was tensely watching Wolfram's face reddening even more. He looked no different from the Maoh imposing judgment.

"Of all rooms, why mine? You could have chosen one of the many vacant rooms in the castle! Why do you have to do this to me?" Wolfram's voice grew dark and was laced in pain now.

For an instant, Yuri felt sorry for the blonde while admiring at the same time Lady Celi's audacity to do this to her youngest son when she was totally aware of his character. _He was really Wolfram's mother_, Yuri thought, _rash and bold._

"Simply because I want you to stay sleeping in His Majesty's room!" Lady Celi declared confidently. Yuri let out a 'Nay!' and had goose bumps all at once; he and Wolfram blushed at her candid answer and neither looked at each other. Greta and the maids sniggered with glee. "You always bury here whenever you and His Majesty had a row. And I don't like that. That's why I've decided to give this room to Greta instead."

The flushed-face couple could only stare at the former Maoh in disbelief and bafflement. Wolfram, who was slowly realizing the advantage of his mother's decision, closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Even still, deep inside him, he didn't like the idea that his room was robbed of him suddenly without his consent.

"But… Lady Celi!" Yuri blurted, distracting the contemplating blonde.

_Oh yes… Of course the wimp wouldn't want this. He would object to it. I just knew it._

But the next words made his jaw dropped again.

"Um… I think this is a good idea, but…" Yuri's voice trailed off. He stole a nervous glance at Wolfram, who was listening intently but not looking at him, before continuing, "… I think it would have been better if you had asked Wolf's permission first. I'm sure he'll understand. Because if I were in his position… I'd also feel bad…" Lady Celi looked at Yuri with understanding yet a frown was fighting its form on her face. "But I think it's a fine idea for a gift, anyway."

Yuri sighed timidly as he finished his point without any interruption from the blonde and turned to Greta with a smile. He wondered why he had been stuck in such a position, where he had to choose his words carefully that would be in favor of the two beautiful blondes before him. He didn't want Wolfram to get angrier at him but he couldn't afford to dishearten and upset the ever-cheerful Lady Celi.

Lady Celi clapped her hands and she smiled ear to ear at the Maou.

"Then it's settled with Yuri Heika," she said readily. "How about you, my dear?"

Greta had been silently watching the three straightening out the matter and seeing that things were starting to go okay and Wolfram's mood had somehow lightened, seized her chance to use her daughter-charm on her blonde father.

"Please Wolfram!" Greta pleaded with beautiful eyes and her heart-melting smile. "I've always wanted to have my own room and for me… having the room that once belonged to a very special person to me… was one of best gifts I could ever have."

Wolfram's resentment had ultimately vanished. He sighed in defeat and gave Greta a warm motherly smile. Yuri caught sight of it and something inside him twitched and next second, he was blushing again. He pretended to rub his nose to cover the pinkish shade, as if that was easy when he couldn't even take his intent look off the blonde. The dancing fires of loath in the emerald eyes were suddenly transformed into perfect windows of happiness and love— revealing at the moment the pure and kind heart that was kept well-masked.

"I guess it can't be helped," Wolfram said with a shrug, "If that's what would make my beloved daughter happy… I guess it wasn't a bad idea after all…" He paused and opened his arms out for Greta. "Come, give me a hug."

Yuri was surprised that such an informal request in the culture of Shin Makoku would come out of the very refined soldier. He smiled at the perfect picture of a family before him. _Wait! Did I just think it was a perfect picture of a family? My family?_ Greta continued hugging Wolfram tightly as the grateful receiver gently patted her back.

"So I guess I have to endure the wimp's strangling," Wolfram whispered to himself when he was already watching her mother touring Greta around the room. His plans to sleep tonight in his old room was ruined and seemed to never happen again. But something inside him was very glad of how things turned out. Little did he know his fiancé felt the very same way.


	2. Bookworm

**Nicholas' Note:**

**Sorry for the late update! Thanks for those who favorited this and those who commented! This one was edited as of December 12, 2010, I decided to go over it again before finishing and posting the next chapter. **

_The trouble with love is__  
__It can tear you up inside__  
__Make your heart believe a lie__  
__Gets stronger then your pride__  
__The trouble with love is__  
__It doesn't care how fast you fall__  
__And you can't refuse the call__  
__See you've got no say at all_

_(__The trouble with love is__ by Kelly Clarkson)_

**Title: Bookworm**

"_Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love."_

**Two Weeks Later…**

Wolfram was reading The Prizoner of Azkaban from the Harry Potter set Yuri brought with him from his recent visit on Earth. Anissina gave him the translating reading spectacles that allowed him to understand it completely just like all the other books he read in Shin Makoku.

He easily got hooked up with the first two series; was deeply moved by it that he became immovable himself. He rarely went out to eat and bathe. Sometimes he would order the maids to have his meal brought up to him in the King's Chamber. There were times when he won't even take a bath for days and Yuri did not become conscious with it until the blonde advise him to move away to the far edge of the bed so he won't smell him. At first, Yuri was dumbfounded and responded in his usual wimpy 'Eh!' while retreating as far as possible from the blonde. But in the middle of that night, Yuri awoke and found himself hugging the blonde again and he realized the smell hadn't changed at all. He didn't have to inhale deep to smell it; the enchanting sunflower and baby powder scent still lingered on his young bedmate. Sometimes Yuri thought that maybe Wolfram was merely joking so he could have the bigger space of the bed for himself. Wolfram von Bielefeld smells so good it was enough to cradle the Maoh back to sleep.

Yuri liked the unintentional result that the Harry Potter brought about. He had been able to shut the blonde's mouth for a week. Yes, he was feeling the peace and was celebrating it internally and thought of bringing more books for Wolfram. _A good deed outside with a hidden selfish agenda._ But when a week had passed, he was beginning to miss the blonde's shadowing, nagging and seizing him. He found himself wishing he kept away from Wolfram those books. He actually meant it for Greta because she would certainly find the Wizarding World of Harry Potter as interesting as in Anissina's books. But when he returned to his room to pick the set, he discovered that it was already in the hands of the curious and noted bookworm ex-prince.

Yuri didn't argue about it seeing the advantages earlier than the disadvantages of Wolfram's book worming mode. One disadvantage was that he was receiving the growing blame from Gwendal (who also saw the advantage at first). Apparently, Wolfram continued to neglect his errands and refused to report back to his duties. There was another time when the blonde even pretended he was sick (a façade that wasn't tolerated by Gisela, but when the blonde promised her not to do it again while giving her his cute chibi look, she decided it wouldn't hurt her pride to go with the idea and let this one pass). Yuri never imagined his blonde friend could be so lazy, stubborn and irresponsible but at any rate, he found the mischievous acts utterly cute.

Tired from the day's work, Yuri was relieved to know he was finally going to bed. He peeked through the door before entering, wanting to see how the blonde was doing. Wolfram was lying on his stomach, his legs swinging up and down like a child on the playground's lawn. A small orb was dancing on his index finger, illuminating the book he was reading. Yuri blushed when he saw the lower part of his friend's nightgown slid down and crumpled down on his hips when he did another brisk swing of his legs. Now the skin way up from the knees was so revealed, but since the blonde was too immersed in his reading, he didn't noticed what his legs had done.

Yuri swallowed back the lump that risen to his throat. He took a deep breath, dismissing the unknown feeling that just heated his body again. _Relax Yuri. Remember, you're looking at__** a man**__._

He went inside the room with careful yet heavy footsteps and closed the door with a soft thump. He wanted to make his presence known so that he wouldn't look like he was trying to shock the blonde again. One experience was enough to teach him never to fright the blonde when he was seriously reading.

Wolfram quickly glanced towards the doorway and gave him a sleepy warming smile, taking away all the exhaustion Yuri had a while ago. Yuri thought the blonde looked cuter with those big spectacles on; somehow the blonde resembled a cartoon character he just couldn't recall at the moment.

And with a blink of an eye, Wolfram returned to his reading.

Yuri was a bit used to this silence greeting him every night after a long day's work. It somehow felt lonely and boring. It was as if Wolfram was barely there when he goes to bed and would suddenly come out when Yuri was already in the middle of his sleep and then the featherweight blonde would send him his habitual painful blows and in worst cases, knocking Yuri totally off the bed.

"How's your day?" Wolfram asked, not taking his eyes off the book.

"Tiring as usual," Yuri replied in a weary voice. "Gwendal doubled my paperwork and he was goading at me to force you to attend back to your responsibilities."

"And what did you tell him?" Wolfram asked, his eyes going back and forth, taking in the book word by word. He suddenly chuckled to himself that made Yuri cringed a bit. _Let me guess, it was probably Fred and George, _Yuri grumbled to himself.

"I apologized on your behalf, _as usual_," Yuri said sighing. It was a pain in the ass— Gwendal's scolding, and as much as possible he didn't want to stress himself again by merely remembering it.

Yuri inhaled deeply before letting his well-rehearsed enlightening speech out. _You can do it Yuri. Here goes nothing._

"Wolfram, why don't you just do your reading during your spare time? You know… I never thought you could be this irresponsible…" He paused for a while before continuing, "Again, you're being impossible."

Wolfram grunted and immediately closed the book with a thud and threw a dangerous look at Yuri but his body remained immobile.

"It wasn't my fault you brought these books here," Wolfram spat.

"Actually, I brought it for—" Yuri stopped on his words, thinking it wasn't a good idea to make the blonde feel it wasn't for him, _**again**_. But he was too late and the first words of his sentence were as sharp as Wolfram's hearing, the flaxen one caught them clearly and he was not an idiot not to know how to fill in the blanks.

"For whom? Do you really think I'm not aware of that?" Wolfram said indignantly. "Well… I'm sorry for happening to see them and since I'm a book lover, I got curious over it… Of course I knew you brought them for our daughter to read. And please don't cut off your sentence thinking I wouldn't want to hear it or shouldn't hear it. Do you really think I'm that selfish and spiteful?"

"No, I—" Yuri wanted to kick himself for saying the wrong things again. He knew Wolfram had always been selfless and was not that tightfisted to even feel jealous at their daughter.

"As long as it's for Greta, there's no problem with me."

Wolfram hastily placed the book on the bedside table that was within his reach. Yuri felt that he strike something within his blonde friend again. In their years of being bounded together by the accidental engagement, he got so used to Wolfram's nagging, hurting and he knew better now than cowering from all of it. He was accustomed to facing them boldly and was keen to solving them right away. He knew Wolfram's weakness, how to calm and sway him. Sometimes Yuri felt he was being unfair and taking advantage of the other's feelings for him. So when he finished putting on his pajamas, he walked towards the side of the bed where the blonde wasn't moving except for his emerald eyes that were following him.

Then all of a sudden, Yuri's eyes were drawn back to the half-exposed hips of Wolfram. He carelessly blushed that the blonde saw it and trailed where Yuri's stare had fallen onto. Realizing it was his bare hips that distracted the double black, Wolfram turned crimson red and immediately shifted his position and pulled down his nightgown.

_Did Yuri just blush because of my exposed hips?_

Wolfram fought to keep his heartbeat as normal as possible. Suddenly, the air around him felt hot and he was starting to sweat. He averted his gaze from the double black and looked down instead on the blankets, pretending he was fixing them. He didn't want Yuri to see him blushing as well. Embarrassment was swelling inside him and he didn't know why. _Why am I being so damn conservative?_ In of the corner of his eye, he could see that Yuri was already moving slowly and _**closer**_.

"Um… Wolf…" Yuri's voice was dry now unlike before. He couldn't fight off the blush that was caused by the beautiful person before him. But there's something in the way Wolfram hid his lower body that made Yuri flush even more. _That was very cute…_

Yuri reached the edge of the bed now. His right knee was bending on the mattress with his hands firmly grasping the bed covers now, supporting his weight in climbing to the expansive bed. Wolfram didn't look up at him, he was afraid to do so. Yuri's movements were obviously up to something he wasn't confident he wanted now.

Unsure of what he was doing with curiosity and a strange urge rousing him, Yuri was gradually leaning towards Wolfram. The sunflower scent quickly grew strong in his nose.

_No! I shouldn't be doing this! I couldn't possibly want this! I should stop this!_

But his face was already inches from the right cheek of Wolfram now. Wolfram shut his eyes, fearing Yuri's advancing. He could feel Yuri's hot breath brushing against his pink cheeks. He knew he had been wishing for this moment for years— for Yuri to kiss him willingly, but why was he feeling confused and uneasy now that it was coming?

Yuri saw his blonde friend's reaction and it disturbed him quite a bit. He was sure Wolfram would want to be kissed by him (now that's quite an arrogant thought), knowing well that the other boy loved him so much. But why the heck was his fair friend cowering like this? Yuri's strong urge to continue on ignored it and next moment, he was grabbing the blonde by the right arm with strength that made the smaller body turn and face him. Even still, Wolfram didn't look at him. With his other hand, Yuri touched the beautiful face. It was then Wolfram was convinced of Yuri's intentions and got the courage to look up at his fiancé. Questioning emerald eyes met aggressive black ones. Both flash a hint of indecision.

Without a word, Yuri rapidly pressed his lips against Wolfram; Wolfram's eyes widened in shock albeit he already expected it. The event of their first kiss flashed back to him, when he wasn't even aware it happened. Blame it on the Original King Shinou who always sticks his nose on others' businesses. Wolfram would have wanted his first kiss to be made out of love but unfortunately for him, it turned out to be one of the Original King's pranks. Sometimes, Wolfram would wonder how Yuri had responded to it and how did the double black find it. He never dared to ask so he never got an answer. He was a bit grateful to the Great Sage when the other double black slipped something about the incident in a teasing one night when they were dining. According to him, Yuri closed his eyes fearfully when Wolfram was leaning closer onto him and when the kiss took place, he swore he saw Yuri stopped protesting and even kissed back in a blink before they were separated. Yuri blushed at the other double black's tall story back then, retorted a bit and changed the subject. It was one of those moments where Wolfram felt somehow a spark of hope and now… _I almost forgot! Yuri's kissing me!_

The kissing was chaste and Yuri preferred to keep it that way or maybe he could only hope so. He had rushed into this and now he was stuck; totally captivated by his gorgeous blonde friend. At first, he didn't know how to start it, but now that he was in it, he found out that putting a stop to it was harder than he thought. His heart was hammering inside his chest, a strange sensation came tinkling into his nerves, and he was sweating profusely as the air grew tighter around them. With every twist of his lips locked against the other's, a shock of pleasure ran through his spine.

Wolfram was clutching tightly on Yuri's unbuttoned shirt. Their kiss was becoming more passionate. Yuri was quite alarmed at himself when his hands instinctively began to search and caress everything it came across with on the blonde's upper body. His hands went looking for the perfect spot were he could undo the nightgown and found that the answer was still beneath the blankets. Wolfram then moved his hands and rubbed Yuri's exposed chest. Yuri's body was more muscled than before, very stiff and matured almost like that of Wolfram's older brothers. He had become manlier than ever, making the blonde want him more. Wolfram on the other hand was not making so much progress unlike him, yet Yuri observed that his blonde friend's body was developing into a more feminine shape than before. Indeed, the blonde had grown muscles too, but his muscles were placed perfectly like that of a woman's. These were the grounds that spark Yuri's interest and longing.

_Wolfram…_

_Oh Yuri…_

Yuri slowly did away with the blanket covering the lower body of his bedmate. His aggressive hands traveled up within the frilly gown grabbing the sexy hips he was longing to feel on his hands the moment he had a peep on them. Wolfram flinched at the intimate move as Yuri's hands finally came at the edge of his underwear. Then the double black increased the pressure of their kissing, trying to force the smaller one into a French kiss. Wolfram moaned fervently at the contact yet did not welcome the more lustful signal.

Now Yuri was completely kneeling on the mattress between the blonde's spread-out legs. He felt himself growing half-hard and when his body leaned closest against the smaller body, he felt that Wolfram was growing hard too. His erection perked up when it began to brush against the other's hardness.

Then, all of a sudden, the confusion returned to haunt him.

_What the hell am I doing? Why am I kissing Wolfram...? He didn't even ask for this! What's happening to me? No! I shouldn't be doing this! This is wrong! But why do I feel like I want this so badly? What's this creepy feeling? Arggghhh. It feels so damn good… Kissing him feels so good… Feeling him against me was so pleasurable! But wait! I'm not gay! I like girls! Well…maybe I was never attracted to one…But I know I'm a straight guy! This is wrong! I should not be kissing another man… and I being the one who even started it! What's gotten into me? Blame it on these sexy hips… yes! This isn't my fault! It's Wolfram's! He was being so terribly cute these days!_

_But no… even still this is wrong! Shouri would laugh at me for falling for a guy! My friends would tease me! Society would look down on me! I'm not gay!_

_Darn you Wolfram for being so damn beautiful! You came into my life all of a sudden and effortlessly taking the position of the prettiest person I've ever come across with!_

_Those green honest and beautiful eyes… these golden curls…this milky moist skin…this perfectly molded hot body that looked so feminine…this sunflower scent…this beautiful soul…_

_But I'm not gay! I should stop this! Noooooooo!_

_DARN YOU WOLFRAM VON BIELEFELD!_

Yuri broke away with such force that had the blonde thrown back against the mattress. He heard Wolfram's surprised voice cried an 'Oh!' and he immediately looked at the blonde, worried if he had hurt him. Wolfram was lying on his back with a flushed face mixed with confusion and shock. He wasn't looking at Yuri; his eyes were fixed at the canopy of the bed as he tried to breathe back. Yuri's heart was still pounding as he was panting for air too. He was angry at himself, for being such a wimp that could not even make up his own mind. His eyes examined the blonde, who was now looking down at him. Wolfram's hardness was so obvious with his position but the blonde was too flustered to move just yet. He didn't mind that Yuri sees it and even fix eyes on it. He was also having it anyway. Yuri's eyes examined it for a few more seconds before roving up to Wolfram's glossy lips that were shining by the little light coming from the moon outside. Its baby pink color had turned into a shade of reddish pink and Yuri noticed the lower one was a bit swollen. _Did I kiss him that hard?_

"Yuri…" Wolfram breathed tensely.

"I… I'm sorry," Yuri swiftly defended, thinking about everything he had just done. "I didn't mean to… I know… It shouldn't have happened…"

_Is this wimp trying to deny what he just did to me?_Wolfram's thoughts churned from confusion to fury. _Oh I knew it! He broke away because he was of course… still as clueless as he was! Because we're both men! With that soiled mindset of his… I shouldn't have let myself get carried away like that. Now, I'll end up getting hurt again…_

_He's making a fool of me again!_

Wolfram didn't move. His arms were still spread out, his position- a cross, as if he was shot straight at the heart. That was just another joke, and a grave one from the dim-witted Maoh. Wolfram wished he could turn back the time… so instead of submitting himself to Yuri's kiss, he would be the one to push him away. But all happened in a spur of a moment and now, he was the one being pushed away _**again**_… and worst, was thrusted away by the king like a wasted whore.

"Did you enjoy it?" Wolfram asked softly in a mocking voice. "Or the more probable question was: _do you enjoy it_?"

Yuri merely stared at him, not getting Wolfram's words at all. He was currently battling the urge to go over the vulnerable blonde and kiss him again. Yuri knew Wolfram wasn't seducing him, yet he was mentally undone by the other young man's current position. His eyes were transfixed at the flat chest slowly rising up and falling down, taking back air.

"What are you staring at?" Wolfram asked acutely. The question snapped the double black back to his senses. Yuri lifted his gaze to meet the emerald eyes narrowed in infuriation and despise.

"Um…I… I…" Yuri found himself completely at a loss for words.

"I asked you if you enjoyed it. Do you enjoy it?"

"Wolfram… I…"Yuri wanted to say 'yes' but held it back because he continually refused to believe it himself and he wasn't sure if the follow-up question Wolfram threw at him was actually meant to offend him. "Wait… What do you mean I enjoy it?"

"This," Wolfram gestured towards the two of them. "Your silly game of pull and push… You see, you pull me towards you…like what you just did… and then push me away…"Wolfram gave a quiet laughter laced in sarcasm. "And then you want me to play the fool and believe that nothing happened… Anyway at the every end of this game, I'm not really the loser dupe, because I'm not the one fooling myself and full of pretensions. Drown in lies, Yuri Shibuya."

Wolfram smirked after his dialogue of truth. He was amused at himself, for being able to let out in order the exact words the wimp king needed to hear. _A__**K.O.**__for you, Your Majesty._

Yuri looked squashed at Wolfram's words but did not counter the accusation since there was nothing but clear truth that had spitted out of the blonde's mouth. So clear there was no taint left for him to stir. And eventually, _truth hurts._

"I don't… I didn't…" Yuri mumbled to himself, totally whacked.

"You're pathetic," Wolfram said sharply. Yuri was struck hard by the comment and his fists clenched at that. Anger was starting to brim in him. The attraction and desire he felt strongly before abruptly ebbed away. The blonde sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed to retrieve the blanket.

_No, this shouldn't have happened. Yuri, you pushed him away again. How could you find happiness when you keep on doing this? Pushing the one who is the source of your joy?_The Maoh in him spoke for his conscience. Then, the wimpy voice echoed next. _But he's a man like me; I shouldn't blame myself for feeling confused and pushing him again._

_But I have to be real. Damn... I really have no idea of the real me… the real feelings I have._

_It shouldn't end this way, I shouldn't have broken away… it only made things worse for him and for me… I have to fix this fast…_

Wolfram was busy fixing the blankets when Yuri suddenly lunged forward and seized him by the waist. _What the?_ Wolfram was surprised at the sudden move that easily strike home at the beating organ in him again. Nonetheless a glint of fear ignited in him, fear that he had angered Yuri that much to attack him. But after a few seconds, he realized the action was apologizing and affectionate.

However the anger in him was still so fresh and unwavering. He grabbed the double black's hands and heaved them off of his waist. He thought Yuri would make it hard for him but thankfully, the grip hadn't gone that tighter that Wolfram was able to break free from them easily.

"Please don't—"

He turned and looked at Yuri, not being able to contain his mixed emotions and thus revealing to the other boy his aggrieved face. Yuri's thunderstruck face registered more distress and obvious hints of guilt and remorse.

Tears were starting to form in the corner of the blonde's eyes but he fought to hold them back, putting him into a slight nauseous state. He backed away as the confounded double black remained speechless and rigid.

"No," Wolfram whimpered weakly, turning his back on the other boy. "I had enough, Yuri. It's getting late. Go to sleep."

He was a bit relieved as he said this; he was finally able to put a stop to this damn ruckus. He cared less what Yuri would do next, but he was certain the other one would not make any move forward now that he was making it clear that he didn't want it. He moved to his part of the bed, stuffing his head in between pillows and covering himself with the blanket. He sensed no sign of movements by Yuri, who was probably still disconcerted, but he cared no more and so he didn't turned back to check on him. Wolfram felt the coldness beating him. He was like a blazing fire extinguished suddenly by a hailstorm. The ice daggers pierced through him— the water bearer did it. Yuri had caused him to feel so many diverse feelings in just less than half an hour. He had had enough. He felt so feeble now, his heart was so fractured it might break if he decided to push through the night. Now, all he wanted was to rest and to heal it again. He wanted to close his eyes and let the tears fall silently and out of Yuri's sight. He didn't want to wrinkle his face more; it would ruin his cherished beauty.

He decided it would be best for him to go back to his new-found comfort zone. He suddenly longed to be back to dreaming about Harry Potter and his adventures. He wanted to hold onto the story's theme where the so-called 'love' was said to be the strongest weapon of all. After all, all he could do was to hope again, that he could stay as strong as Harry Potter, holding onto the power of love 'til the very end.

To be continued…

**P.S.**

**My other songs for this chapter: That's What You Get and I Caught Myself by Paramore, I Love the Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna, Do You Know What You Want by M2M, I Hate That I Love You by Rihanna and Ne-Yo, and a lot more of the same kind! Just wanna share it cause these songs reeeeaaaalllyyy fits the two!**


	3. Hide and Seek

**Hi dear readers,**

**Sorry it took long to update! I hope you continue on reading till the very end! ^_^**

**Thanks for the comments! :) I'm open to suggestions of possible scenes in the King's Chamber!**

_He's there in the dark he's there in my heart_

_He waits in the wings he's gotta play a part_

_Trouble is a friend yeah trouble is a friend of mine oh oh_

_So don't be alarmed if he takes you by the arm_

_I won't let him win but I'm a sucker for his charm_

_Trouble is a friend yeah trouble is a friend of mine oh oh!_

_Oh how I hate the way he makes me feel_

_And how I try to make him leave I try_

_Oh oh I try!_

_(Trouble is a friend by Lenka)_

**Title: Hide and Seek**

"_**We always hide, but we never look…"**_

**Scene 1:**

"Greta, I said no! I'm busy. I'm not in the mood to play games," Wolfram said impatiently as he shooed for the umpteenth time the hands that were bugging him for almost five minutes. He wondered if Greta was really growing up to maturity because she was becoming even more persistent, childish and naughty than her early years. She was showing a bit of her wilder side, a mixture of being risky like Yuri and a bratty like him.

"You're always not in the mood, ever since you got hooked up with that book," Greta alleged, pouting.

Wolfram knew she was right, that lately, he had become irresponsible and lazy. He was still immersed in the world of Harry Potter, especially now that he was already reading the Half-Blood Prince and Harry just struck Malfoy with the Sectusempra spell, his eyes were running to and fro, never stopping, taking in line after line. Book Six was so exciting that Wolfram was no longer sulking and reading only in the majestic room. Now, the thrill was triggering him to walk while reading the book, bumping onto some people like the maids and sometimes he would find himself in places of the castle he only visited during his childhood years. The castle somehow made him feel like he was in Hogwarts and he wished he could find great adventures too of his own. Sometimes Wolfram would suddenly jump, laugh hard and shiver in excitement, surprising people who were near him.

Meanwhile, Gwendal had swallowed the fact that Wolfram would not return to normal until he finished the series. He watched him lividly from afar; hating himself more for being so powerless to stop his youngest brother. Even though he had his threats, he still couldn't push through them. Wolfram was happy with whatever he was doing. And if Gwendal were to choose, he would certainly prefer this than seeing his brother pursuing and nagging the Maou everywhere. And he couldn't bear to take away the short-lived joy his brother was experiencing with this Harry Potter. After all, happiness was not entirely real in Wolfram's reality— with those unreturned feelings. _Your Majesty is certainly enjoying this_; Gwendal cursed the Maoh who had his trust but not his kindness. The book was a diversion by the Maoh— a benefit in disguise for Yuri.

"It has nothing to do with this, Greta," Wolfram said compassionately, he closed the book and put down his spectacles. Finally, he looked at Greta and took her hand into his. _Gotcha_, the brown-haired girl smiled inwardly. Wolfram was defeated once again with her killing habit of making him feel sorry and troubled. But the next words she heard proved her wrong. "It's late already for games, Greta. You know that. I would love to join you if the sun was still up, but it was almost midnight," Wolfram said kneading her hand.

"But hide and seek was more exciting in the dark! That's why I planned to play during nighttime!" Greta appealed. She will win this one… no matter what.

"Greta, you know I hate human games," Wolfram spoke as his eyes scanned his daughter head to feet. "And it's not good for young ladies like you to roam around during the night."

"It's just like playing Hiding Shinou! Come on, Wolfram!" Greta pleaded. She was about to arrive at a dead end with her reasoning when the words of Wolfram suddenly gave her an incredible idea that would leave him no choice. "Fine, I'll just ask Klein and Chloe to play with me. I think they're still around the castle lawns."

With that, green eyes widened in shock then quickly narrowed sharply at her.

"Klein was the last person I would want you to be affiliated with, Greta! You know how he was madly obsessed with you!" Wolfram whispered, his voice rising in ferocity. "He's impish and precarious; he might do something naughty on you. I won't allow it, Greta."

"_You just watch."_

Before Greta could realize what she just said, Wolfram stood up and was glaring down at her darkly. He removed his grip on her hand. She wanted to scram away and just forget what she said but she decided to keep herself motionless and pokerfaced. She knew she would receive a punishment with the words she let out. But Greta didn't level his piercing stare and just looked down guiltily at her slippers.

To her surprise, instead of hearing a raging lecture of discipline, she heard her blonde father sighed heavily and soon she felt arms embracing her.

"I don't like where this conversation is going to. And I never wanted to hear those words of disobedience from my daughter," Wolfram said calmly, yet his voice was trembling as if he was still fighting to bottle in the anger he just felt.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram," Greta said regretfully, refusing to meet the melting gaze of Wolfram. Greta wanted to cry, not just because of what she did and how she felt about her father's inattention over her, but because of the exceptional kindness and compassion of the blonde that was revealing to her again, comforting her.

"I'm sorry too for making you feel neglected. I didn't mean to—"

This time, Greta looked up at him and shrugged. "There's nothing for you to apologize for."

"Okay," Wolfram said with a small smile. He considered for a moment before adding up, "I guess I'll have to take a break, then. It won't hurt to spare a moment of fun with my precious girl."

"No, really, it's okay Wolfram. I'll just go to sleep." Greta said reassuringly. But this time, her blonde father was the one determined.

"I won't leave my daughter's rare wish not granted," Wolfram spoke, throwing his nose up in the air— the usual Wolfram gesture. "So, shall we play princess? Hurry up before I changed my mind. Shall we go before the clock strikes twelve?"

Greta beamed at him with teary eyes. She was so thankful having him as her father.

"Yes, my beautiful Fairy Godmother!"

"What? No. It's godfather," Wolfram corrected and added, "Just like Sirius."

"Just like who?"

"Oh nothing hehe," the blonde grinned at her. "So, who gets to hide?"

"You! Of course!"

"Okay," Wolfram agreed without further ado. He just had to go over this, and fast. He would do it just to make Greta happy. The suspense in Harry Potter could wait.

"Let's head to the garden first and there I'll start counting!"

"Roger!"

**Scene 2:**

"What's bothering you, Yuri?" Conrad asked, examining his godson for quite some time now. The double black was staring out through the carriage's window the whole journey, back and forth.

Conrad had a slight hint of what was going on in his Yuri's mind, and he knew it was his little brother. Ever since that night, Yuri and Wolfram was a bit distanced from one another. Conrad saw how Wolfram's gaze had become more blank and unremitting nowadays, and it was just like the way Yuri was acting now.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," Yuri replied in a weary voice.

"Don't worry, we're already in the capital, any moment now and we'll arrive at the castle grounds," Conrad reassured him.

"I miss Greta. I've been so busy lately," Yuri said sadly, deep inside he was missing the blonde more. He had been on this journey to Big Shimaron for three days, he wondered how the two were doing. "I couldn't even spend an hour with her."

Conrad patted Yuri's back consolingly, feeling the loneliness and exhaustion of his king.

"Don't worry, Yuri. I'll talk to Gwendal and Günter about this. I promise you you'll have your free time with them."

"Them?"

"Greta and Wolfram," Conrad mentioned as he observed the reaction of Yuri.

"Eh?"

The young king blushed a little upon the mention of the second name and looked away to the window again. Conrad caught the certainty and he smiled at that.

"Sometimes we tend to always hide that we forget to look."

Yuri looked back at his godfather, pondering the words. After a moment, the Maoh nodded in understanding.

**Scene 3:**

30_29

"Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight…" Greta's voice echoed from the garden through the hallways. The guards came looking for the one making noise at this time of the night. Their faces fell at the sight of Greta just playing hide and seek. _But with whom?_Only the maids and the chief of the state saw the hider. Gwendal was walking along the darkened hallway on the right wing when he saw Greta running to the garden leading Wolfram. He was surprised when he learned what the two were up to and considered it was childish of his brother. But when he saw the expression on Wolfram's face as he looked at Greta, Gwendal knew why Wolfram had agreed to such game.

Wolfram never planned to take the game seriously, so he just went back to the majestic room and hid underneath the king-sized bed. Thankfully, it was clean down there; he wouldn't make a noise by sneezing.

After a few minutes, he heard the door opened. Even if he was not into the game at all, his heart somehow skidded in suspense. To his great surprise, instead of seeing slender legs and feet in pink slippers, he saw black pants and black shoes walking across the bedroom. _So he's back._

Wolfram certainly missed this wimp; he hadn't seen him for days. But the distance did him good; he needed space after what happened between them.

Yuri sat down on the bed and yawned wearily. He wondered where the blonde was, he looked towards the bedside table, seeing the books were there. _I guessed he was still out._ He took off his shoes and tossed them aside, Wolfram gasped in displeasure. _What a wimp!_

Yuri heard the gasp and he immediately stood up in fright.

"Who— who's there?" He asked nervously.

Wolfram laughed inwardly, he just realized the advantage of hiding underneath. _How about scaring this dork? It would be fun. Let me try…_

"Hahahaha…" He laughed darkly, deepening the tone of his voice. "You wouldn't want to know, Maoh."

"What?" Yuri asked in tremble. "What do you want?"

"What if I say…" A pause and the blonde made a creepy sound. "…it's your heart?" _He could have discovered the source of my voice if he wasn't looking up! Damn, he's so stupid!_

"What—" Yuri's voice raised; he was scratching his head insanely. And then all of a sudden, the door opened again surprising the peeved king even more.

"Ahhh!" Yuri shouted in surprise as he stumbled on the floor.

"Oh no, Yuri I'm sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you!" Greta squeaked.

"It's alright, Greta," Yuri huffed as he smiled stupidly at his daughter. He stood up and embraced her tightly. "I missed you my little princess. I'm sorry for not being able to spend time with you. Dad's been busy."

"It's alright, Yuri. You're the king and I understand that you're dealing with a lot of things. Anyway, I'm just so glad you're back."

"Me too." Yuri suddenly wondered what Greta was up to when she entered the room hastily.

"By the way, have you seen Wolfram?" They asked each other in unison.

"So, you're looking for him too?" Greta chuckled.

Yuri blushed a bit and answered, "Um… it's just that I haven't seen him around yet."

"Actually I was looking for him too, we're playing hide and seek! You wanna join once I found him?" Greta asked excitedly.

Yuri was silenced at Greta's words. He was realizing a probability. _That voice he was hearing just a while ago… Could it be? Oh… You're so dead, Wolfram._

Pretending he didn't catch the reference, he replied swiftly, "Greta, I'm sorry to disappoint you but daddy is really tired. I'll spend time with you tomorrow, I promise."

"No problem, Yuri! Let's talk about your journey tomorrow, let's have a picnic at the garden!"

"Deal."

Yuri kissed her on the forehead and Greta bid him goodbye.

"I guess I'll go back looking for Wolfram. Good night Yuri! See you tomorrow!"

"Good night, Greta." _Too bad though_, _I think already found him._

Yuri waited for Greta's footsteps to fade before making his move. At once, he went to the side of the bed and quickly stooped down, the instant was winning.

"Found yah!"

There under the bed, Wolfram was lying flabbergasted after being discovered. His mouth was hanging open and his emerald eyes wide. Yuri crawled inside with speed and next moment, he was inches beside the blonde.

"I'm glad Greta slipped that piece of info, or else I wouldn't realize you were making a fool of me."

Yuri flashed Wolfram a warm smile. The other one was still bowled over.

"Nice idea of trying to scare me out, it really worked... for a short while… you've got to try harder next time," Yuri chuckled.

"You should have seen your face stupidly searching upward when I was down here," Wolfram finally spoke, sneering.

"You should have seen your face when I discovered you down here," Yuri countered, suppressing a laugh.

"Darn you," Wolfram murmured in defeat.

Yuri's eyes wandered around, "You wouldn't want to stay here for a long time, Wolf."

"It's not that dirty here."

"Oh yeh, and it's warmer here," Yuri said, gaping at the most beautiful person before him. Wolfram's beauty was recognizable even in the dark. The Maoh found his face blushing again. Fortunately for him, they were in the dark and it wouldn't be that obvious. Yuri swallowed the bile that had suddenly risen in his throat. His heart was hammering again. The sunflower scent of Wolfram was lingering and entrancing. Wolfram was sweating and the evaporation of it smells still good. The blonde was feeling the same way as Yuri, his heartbeat was racing as he took in the melting gaze of double black.

"I'm sorry for what happened nights ago." Yuri began. "I really am. And I'm saying this _sincerely and not out of pity_." Yuri stressed, his face remained focused.

Wolfram nodded slightly, not taking his eyes off Yuri's. He could see the double black was being honest.

"That was history, wimp. I couldn't bear to hate you forever because of that."

"So… are we good?"

There was something about the way Yuri had phrased the question that made them both blushed all the more. Hell, everyone knows the other connotation of that question. It took a few seconds before Wolfram could form an answer.

"You're forgiven, Maoh."

Both sighed in relief, Wolfram had the right and safe response. Responding with a 'yes' would be disastrous.

Even still, Yuri couldn't help himself and next second, his lips locked against the small ones. Wolfram's eyes grew wide again at the sudden act. Yuri's saliva was dropping on his lips; the double black was kissing him passionately again, forcing his lips to part and to let his invading tongue inside. But the blonde learned his lesson before and already swore to himself, he shouldn't and wouldn't fall for this one.

"Yu… ri… um… wait!... Yu… ri… stop… stop… please!" Wolfram battled the tough snogging.

Finally, he was able to detach himself from the intimate contact and he immediately crawled out from under the bed. Yuri followed suit, catching the runaway blonde by his slim legs. At that, Wolfram staggered over the floor with a soft yelp, catching his breath.

"What the hell— Yuri!"

With his front body laying flat on the floor and before he could even get to his feet, Yuri towered over him. _What the—_

"Wolfram—"

"Get off me, Yuri." Wolfram whispered quickly, not wanting to make too much noise.

"I… I want..."

Wolfram felt Yuri's hardness brushing against his butt cheeks. _Shit._ He won't allow this. He shouldn't. Yuri was being extremely intimate on him again. His hot breath was touching Wolfram's nape. His hands supporting his weight were caging the helpless blonde.

"Yuri just what do you intend to do? Stop, please! I won't forgive you this time!"

The words snapped Yuri back to his senses and the double black immediately withdrew and sat on the floor next to the disoriented blonde. Wolfram stood up without delay. He narrowed his eyes at Yuri who was already laughing frantically.

"I didn't know that you're this modest, Wolf." Yuri teased in between his laughter.

Wolfram hated what just happened. He hated the way Yuri tease him, making him feel a roller coaster of various emotions, being suddenly intimate with him and then making fun of him.

"So… _you do enjoy it_…" Wolfram gritted.

"Enjoy what? I'm not the one pushing away." Yuri said smiling.

"Hmmp… _You_…"

Wolfram walked back to the bed and took a pillow. The double black was still sitting uncouthly on the floor; his erected cock in his pants was so noticeable. Wolfram battled against the seduction and without warning, he threw the pillow with full force towards Yuri, making the latter's head hit the carpet.

"Oooppsss… Did that hurt wimp?" Wolfram asked, sneering.

"Nope. Are you kidding me?" Yuri said incredulously.

"Then, how about this?" Wolfram threw two pillows at a time towards Yuri.

"I see!" Yuri said, catching a pillow and dashing towards the blonde. "You want a pillow fight? Fine!"

The engaged couple laughed as they hit each other, some of the pillow feathers going off with every blow. The fun was up in the air, together with the mutual strange feeling that Yuri was still blinding himself of. Wolfram preferred to have this moment of real joy with Yuri as friends than of those intimate moments that were still unclear. But soon, Yuri was grabbing his clothing and Wolfram run off, laughing and thrilled as Yuri chase him. They run and run in circles until finally, Yuri caught the blonde and pinned him back on the floor. Wolfram's apprehension and panic returned. _Will he be able to contain himself this time?_

Yuri leaned forward on him. Wolfram closed his eyes. Then, he felt wet lips kissing his forehead.

"It's over for the night, Wolf," Yuri whispered tenderly. "Let's go to sleep, shall we?"

Wolfram was speechless at the unexpected proposal by Yuri. He was slightly disappointed but was also grateful it didn't turn out the way he expected it. He still didn't know if he was even prepared for it.

"Sure."

All of a sudden, when they were both getting to their feet, Yuri scooped the featherweight body of Wolfram and smiled down at him. Yuri received a puzzled look.

"What's gotten into you?" Wolfram asked confusedly. Yuri was being too sweet and intimate on him. "I can walk by myself, put me down."

Yuri shrugged and carried the blonde to the bed. He settled Wolfram on the mattress gently, emerald eyes searching over black ones for answers. Yuri didn't know the answers himself, it was just his totality was doing it. _His body. His mind. His heart._ Everything in him felt he was making the right moves. Even though he knew he was choosing the difficult part, he was confident that it was the right one because his heart was at ease. He didn't know why he suddenly learned how simple things could make both the blonde and himself happy.

"Sleep tight, Wolf." Yuri said as he picked the scattered pillows and placed them back on their bed. Then, he climbed up to the bed and joined Wolfram, who was still studying him, apparently still comprehending the sudden development of Yuri's feelings towards him.

"I missed you, Yuri."

"Oh really?" The blonde asked disbelievingly but with a coy smile.

"Yup, don't believe me?"

Wolfram held the Maoh's gaze for a moment and breathed deeply with his eyes closed,

"Okay. Me… too…" He said softly.

"Have you finished Harry Potter?" Yuri asked, thinking the blonde had because he was already playing with Greta.

"Nope, but almost through with the sixth book. I can't wait to read the last one!"

"Well, you better read faster Wolf, so I could show you the real Harry Potter."

"Really?" Wolfram nuzzled closer to Yuri, looking up at him with sleepy eyes. "I bet he looks cool!"

"Nah… not really…" Yuri said, feeling slightly jealous.

"Oh yes he was."

"Have it your way, let's go to sleep. I'm tired, I bet you are too."

"It's your fault."

Yuri blushed at that, seeing his blonde friend was right. His aggressive moves were surmounting.

"Good night, Yuri."

"Sweet dreams, Wolf."

Meanwhile in the hallway outside the king's chamber, a young girl was smiling and wishing the moment would last forever.

She can't wait what will happen henceforth…

I bet you are too… ^_~

**To be continued…**

**I'm sorry for the long wait guys, my files of Bed Wars have been deleted, huhu, I'll have to remember the start of the next chapter again T_T But don't worry, I'll try to recollect ASAP!**

**Thanks for tuning in!**


	4. Spoonfeed

**Nicholas' Note:**

**Hello there!**

**Welcome back to BW, here's the fourth episode! It's been a while… I lost my entire Bed Wars folder so I had to type again the next chapter. T_T And unfortunately I am currently suffering from a massive writer's block…**

**This fanfic's a bit affected by the Harry Potter in-thing, so expect a few Harry Potter terms.**

**Anyway… I really hope you will enjoy this one as you did on the first 3 chapters!**

**By the way, I made some grammar corrections with the previous chapters and added appropriate songs and new notes with it (Esp. in Chapter 2, the note about love)… but in terms with the story there are no changes. ^_^**

**I noticed it's hard to divide the scenes in FFN with the appropriate symbols because they don't appear once posted, I'll try using 'scene 1,2,3,….' instead.**

**Thanks for tuning in!**

**Writing happy moments,**

**Nicholas**

_You might think  
I don't look  
But deep inside in the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you_

_I'm weak  
It's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

_(True, Ryan Cabrera)_

**Title: Spoon-feed**

**SCENE 1:**

Wolfram's eyes were gleaming as they marveled the book he was holding. His fingers were feeling the hardbound cover up to the edge where the thickness of the content could be measured. The soldier held the book like a treasure and examined it over and over again like a child who just found an amazing new toy to play with. The expression on his face was priceless… boundless… and magical…

_This is it… The final installment…_

Harry Potter was the best book he had ever read. He couldn't wait to finish this one and get to see the real Harry Potter, as Yuri had promised him.

Wolfram leafed through the first few pages carefully as if it were ancient texts that would corrode with a single wrong turn.

_**Chapter 1: The Dark Lord Ascending**_

**SCENE 2:**

"I'm glad the two of you had made up," Conrad said to Yuri while collecting the other baseballs scattered on the stadium floor. Yuri was lost in deep thought to answer; he had been gazing at the castle for quite some time now. Conrad knew very well what was going on in the double black— _The Battle of the mindset and the heartbeat._

"Uh- what were you saying?" Yuri asked away when he noticed Conrad studying him. He began to pick the balls too, to distract both his godfather and himself.

"I said I'm happy you two were okay now, you and my brother."

"Oh… ye," Yuri answered sheepishly. Yuri looked up as he toss and catch the ball on his hand. "Well, we always make up."

Silence reigned again as the two pretended to be busy picking up the balls.

"Conrad, can I ask you something?" Yuri finally spoke after a few minutes.

"Sure," Conrad replied quickly, he had a slight idea of what the question will be.

"How do you know if that person's really the one meant for you?"

Now that was ten phrases away from what Conrad expected.

"Well…" Conrad held his chin, thinking over the answer.

"Love is when you begin to appreciate the happiness you feel and find whenever you are with that person. Love is when you hate that person so much, yet deep inside you, you hate yourself even more for quarreling with that person, "Conrad mumbled more to himself, as if he was still phrasing and searching for the appropriate response and phrasing his answers the way it should be; with Wolfram as the hidden subject in Yuri's question. "And I think that's just a follow-up question to this one: how would you know if you really love someone. Honestly, I thought that was the question you were going to ask me. Because sometimes this happens: that no matter how much we love someone, in the end, he/she wasn't still the one meant for you… and on the other way around, no matter how empty or numb your feelings are for a certain person, in the end, you were actually meant for each other."

Yuri considered for a brief moment Conrad's response before he understood what it meant.

"You know someone's meant for you the moment you had the courage to go all the way through," Conrad continued, "to dig into that person's life deeper, to step beyond the lines of friendship, and that person would eventually respond and then you will both share and open more of yourselves to each other. It's the very moment you look at each other, eye to eye, and then you tell that someone how you really feel… and after that you will receive the smile of acceptance… of agreement… of certainty… combined with the tears of joy."

Yuri was silent as he remained transfixed by his godfather's clear-cut and precise response.

Conrad continued to study his reactions from the corner of his hazel eye.

Upon hearing no verbal comments, Conrad pushed through the question he had been wanting to ask Yuri.

"Yuri, if I may ask," he began and the double black straightened his posture. "Does my brother have a chance his feelings will be returned?"

Yuri's eyes widened a bit at that and he swallowed hard. Then, he diverted his eyes from Conrad and back to the field. Conrad wanted to tell his godson to look at him in the eye upon answering, but he decided to just observe sharper. The answer he was looking for wouldn't come from the mouth, but from the windows of the heart. Conrad supposed Yuri doesn't have to look at him in the eyeball to prove his answer. With forty five degrees perspective of Yuri, Conrad had enough view to catch the truth. It might only glint in a second— a second of certainty. He should not blink.

And the soldier's heart leaped when he saw it right away. Yuri smiled at the empty space before him, and it was a knowing smile, that of fondness and profoundly, of affection.

"Wolfram," Yuri whispered the name as if he was naming a precious finding. "I'm not sure Conrad. But—"

A sharp pause.

"—I'm not that cruel to not tell him to stop if there's really no chance."

It was Conrad's turn to smile. What a safe and shrewd answer, and coming from someone who has always been dismissive about such matters. It was enough to give him a peace of mind and heart.

"Thank you, Yuri."

Yuri stood up from his crouching and stretched himself. Conrad realized he was no longer looking at the small and naïve boy as was before. Yuri was a grown young man, he was really a king now, inside and out.

"You know," Yuri glanced at Conrad and then back at the ball he was playing on his hand. "Your brother has been my best friend for years… And maybe… maybe that's why I don't want to make a wrong move… I have to be sure… I have to put my childishness aside and discern sensibly… I have to be careful because there's this thin line I can misstep onto and might make me regret it forever… I… I have to take one step at a time… take things lightly… I don't want to hurt Wolfram."

A pregnant pause. The breeze passed by them, and it was refreshing. Stars were beginning to increase in opacity.

"It takes time…" Yuri spoke again, "…for me to give my response… yes… and I'm really sorry for that… but I know in the end it will all turned out fine."

"I understand," Conrad responded calmly.

Yuri grinned at him. "You really cared so much about your little brother?"

"Of course," Conrad gave him a hearty smile.

"I think I'm starting to like Wolfram," Yuri said boldly all of a sudden, which both surprised and impressed Conrad. "But a part of me wills against it, because I keep on thinking it's still wrong… that I can't possibly fall for a guy."

"I think Wolfram will wait forever for your feelings as long as you don't tell him stop pouring his own to you, like what you reminded me you haven't done yet."

Yuri nodded in response. "Actually there's something I would like to confess to you, Conrad."

"What is it?"

"Um I… I, well… um…" Yuri began foolishly.

"Go on."

Yuri shut his eyes in shame of what he was about to say. "I… actually… I kissed him…"

Conrad started to chuckle and next second, he was laughing out loud.

"I know it's funny, ehehe," Yuri said exasperatingly. "But it already happened more than twice…"

Conrad nodded, "You think that's something you need to confess to me? Because I'm his older brother?"

"Well… sort of…" Yuri said shyly.

"Yuri that's normal!" Conrad said in between his laughter. "I won't stop you if it's what your heart wants to! You can kiss my brother as long as it's okay with the both of you. Yuri… you know I'm not that difficult."

"Oh yeh, of course," Yuri said, grinning as well. "And by the way, since I think it's okay to you, I think you also ought to know I already touched your brother—"

"You what?"

Conrad's laughing stopped and his eyebrows suddenly met at the center of his forehead. Yuri's smile faded in an instant.

"I… I mean I also touched him while I kissed him… But don't get the wrong idea I completely laid hands on him!"

Conrad looked at Yuri incredulously, "And you tell me you're taking it lightly? I think you're being aggressive on my brother, Yuri!"

"It's not that I'm taking advantage of your brother," Yuri said defensively. "I just got so attracted those nights."

"And now?"

"Well, we didn't went far, I stopped before I did something wrong!" Yuri said. "I told you I don't want to hurt him."

"And now how do you feel for Wolfram? After what you just did? You think Wolfram wouldn't get hurt of those moves?" Conrad asked edgily.

"But I realized I shouldn't do it! That it's wrong… And both of us has still much to understand," Yuri's shoulders fell. "And I feel guilty… I feel so confused again… but some part of me somehow felt happy for what I did…"

"I don't want to scold you Yuri, but when it comes to your mistakes, it's my job to help you point them out, especially the ones you can't see for yourself," Conrad spoke in a grave manner. "You should consider how harsh it might be for Wolfram. From what you have told me, I think you're treating him like a yo-yo, you take him into your arms when you want to examine and experiment on your feelings and then you push him away when your beliefs came knocking on you again."

"I don't—" Yuri's voice died away and he frowned, realizing his godfather was right.

"I'm sorry Conrad. I didn't mean to hurt Wolfram."

"I know that, Yuri," Conrad's fatherly tone returned. "You're not wrong with your moves, you're just not doing it properly."

"Then what… what should I do?"

"Clear your mind first and settle your heart warfare, and like what you told me earlier that you've been _practicing_, take it _step by step_. Be honest to yourself. Our principles encounter challenges that we have to make necessary changes. And sometimes these make us better persons. Don't be too hard on yourself or else you will always be difficult for Wolfram. Love requires courage, Yuri. If you truly felt something for my brother, which I think it's utterly becoming possible, don't waste a moment. And should you really fall for my brother, also keep in mind the limitations, don't act rashly. Relish the more valuable matters that come from loving each other. You know what I mean, understood?"

_Sex isn't the answer for you to find out if you really love my brother._ Conrad did his best to hold this sentence within him.

"Yes, sir!" Yuri responded attentively.

"Good," Conrad said, smiling again. "Then can you promise me that I wouldn't see Wolfram broken and hurt?"

_Broken like a wasted doll?_ Yuri wondered if that's what Conrad meant. He was no longer a wimp not to read between the lines.

"I promise."

"Okay," Conrad finally said. "Let's head back, it's getting dark."

**SCENE 3:**

Arriving at the castle just in time for dinner, Yuri noticed Wolfram being absent again at the dining room. When Doria informed him that the blonde was having his dinner again at their room, Yuri ordered his meal be brought there as well and he excused himself immediately.

The others at the dining table didn't react and just smiled at him (Well, except for Gwendal). Yuri's becoming more obvious these days.

**SCENE 4:**

Yuri knocked on the door seeing it was close before letting himself in. His eyes moved swiftly towards the spot where his blonde fiancé was, as always. And Wolfram was there, looking at him over his big spectacles, pokerfaced.

"Good evening," Wolfram spoke in a tone like McGonagall who just greeted a late student.

"Hi Wolf!" Yuri greeted cheerfully despite the mood that welcomed him.

Yuri noticed Wolfram's food barely touched on the bedside table.

"Why are you here so early? Have you had dinner already?"

"Nope, actually I'll be having my dinner here too."

"What?" Wolfram shrieked. Then, a knock on the door again, Yuri opened it and took the tray of food from the maid. Wolfram watched him as he placed the tray on the other bedside table. The blonde just rolled his eyes in irritation and returned to reading the book.

"Have it your way then."

Yuri sat up on the bed beside him and laid out the napkin on his lap. When all set, he began to eat ferociously. Every now and then, Wolfram would glance at him in annoyance for his lack of etiquette in eating.

"So where are you now?"

"Halfway," Wolfram answered prudently.

"Geez! You're really fast in reading… you just started with that this morning!"

"Of course I am," Wolfram responded proudly.

"And were you eating right?"

"Yes, I just finished Yuri." A hint of impatience in his tone.

Yuri looked again at the scarcely untouched food on Wolfram's tray.

"You finished but you didn't eat at all, now face me."

Wolfram was surprise at the startling command and when he turned to look at Yuri, the double black forced a spoonful of mashed potato in Wolfram's half-opened mouth.

"Whmmmp!"

"Eat!"

Wolfram almost spit out the food if Yuri hadn't placed his hands to support the blonde's jaw, as if trying to make the blonde chew it. The blonde grinded and swallowed the mash potato quickly, he couldn't wait to yell at Yuri. But unfortunately for him, another spoonful of pasta came swooping into his mouth again.

Wolfram finally tossed the book on his pillows, his face livid in anger. At that, Yuri stopped and began laughing.

"Wha mas zat for?" Wolfram spat.

"I won't allow you to starve yourself!"

"Mind your own business!" Wolfram hissed loudly as soon as his mouth was emptied. He glowered at the double black with immense infuriation.

"Listen to me," Yuri said in a disciplinary tone despite the look the blonde was giving him. "Can you stop this stubbornness? You keep on telling me you eat when in fact your food is untouched! Hey I might not have the authority to enforce an eating rule on you but I will make you eat no matter what! Look at you!"

Yuri grabbed Wolfram's upper arm and shook it, for Wolfram to become conscious of how thin his arms were. Wolfram took his arm back gallingly.

"What do you care about it?"

"You! I don't want your health to be affected by reading!"

"Is this why you came to eat here?"

"Yes, and I'm going to take care of you. If I have to spoon-feed you, I'll do it."

Yuri noticed Wolfram's eyes softened a bit at that, and so he pushed through it.

"Honestly, I don't like seeing you so undernourished Wolf."

Wolfram sighed deeply, easing himself from the anger. Yuri's acts were of kindness and care, then why did he feel so annoyed anyway? He was supposed to relish and enjoy this prospect the double black was giving him. But maybe Harry Potter was another bigger thing enough to alter his ways.

"Look, Yuri," Wolfram spoke and looked him in the eye. "I may not be eating well now, but it won't be long, let me just finish this. I'm not hungry anyway... It's just getting so exciting! Have you ever read this? Why don't you try it out? This is a book you shouldn't miss!"

_Now he's advertising the book…_Yuri thought feebly.

"I haven't read that yet but I'll try when I get the time," Yuri said, he looked thwarted but deep inside he was a bit amazed at how Wolfram could swiftly transform his mood.

"It wasn't hard to read if you're worried about that, wimp. I know you are capable of grasping the story," Wolfram said with an evil smirk of insult.

"Hey," that was all the double black could say. This brat was really impossible. He decided to change the subject again.

"Wolf, if you find it a bother to lift those spoon and fork, shovel food into your mouth, at least let me do it for you."

"Are you nuts? Do you think you look okay with that? You're gonna look more wimpy than ever!" Wolfram snorted.

"Well, I don't mind at all…," Yuri said with a shrug, "…since it's only you and me here."

Wolfram flushed at those words. Yuri once again made it a point they were alone. Yuri smiled inwardly, he was starting to like the way those pinkish blushes appear against Wolfram's pale face. It makes him want to touch and hold those cheeks because for sure, they're soft and warmer. Yuri looked away before he could mirror the reaction.

"Pick up your book and continue reading. Then I'll call you every now and then to spoon-feed you."

"You're mental."

"Maybe I am. Now eat… Get your old body back."

"Why do you worry so much?" Wolfram asked in suspicion, raising an eye brow.

"Because you look awfully terrible these days, being skinny doesn't fit you."

_And I would love to embrace a healthier body during the nights._

Wolfram exhaled, "Okay. Have it your way then."

"Now aahhh—" Yuri said and aimed the food before Wolfram's mouth. This time, Wolfram opened his mouth and received it himself. While feeding Wolfram, Yuri ate as well and when his plate was emptied he took Wolfram's and they shared it together again. Yuri didn't mind sharing the same plate of food or even the same spoon and fork with the blonde, he knew that that was nothing compared to things they have shared and might share in the future. Yuri knew he was less afraid now. He decided to simply live life and minimize his will to control everything, even the definite. Or else he might be risking his own happy ending.

And so, Wolfram von Bielefeld read like a child with the Maoh acted like a nanny babysitting him.

While feeding Wolfram with the dessert, Yuri accidentally spread the chocolate icing past the other end of Wolfram's lips. Wolfram, whose attention was full drawn towards the book, had no idea the other end of his mouth already looked like a joker's.

Instead of telling Wolfram there was something on his face, Yuri decided to remove it himself with a napkin, but even before his hand reached Wolfram's face, the blonde was quick enough to jerk away.

"What are you going to do?"

"Obviously you've got something on your face."

"Oh!" Wolfram whispered embarrassingly, "I thought you were gonna make fun of me again."

"Wolfram," Yuri heaved a sigh at that. "Now, will you let me?"

"Sure."

Yuri wiped the chocolate from the pearl-like skin of his best friend slowly, an excuse to get a slight physical contact with the soft cheek. It should have taken less than five seconds to do away with the chocolate on Wolfram's face. Wolfram wasn't minding it until he began to sense that half a minute had already passed by and Yuri's fingers with the napkin was still rubbing against his face. Wolfram caught Yuri's hand before anything else. He then looked at Yuri and saw that the double black was looking at him pensively.

"Hey, snap out of it!"

Yuri, shocked after being discovered from his trance, promptly took his hand from Wolfram's grasp.

"I'm sorry, it's just that—" Yuri darted his eyes away from Wolfram.

"Hey, are you okay?" Wolfram asked him, peeking over Yuri's face which was suddenly facing the door of the room. "Yuri?"

Yuri swallowed hard and picked up courage to turn and look at the gorgeous blonde. Black eyes pierced green ones. He noticed there was still some chocolate on Wolfram's lips, he couldn't help but bit his lips at the sight of it.

"Yuri?" Wolfram was drawing closer to him now, warm breath fanning his face. Next moment, warm hands cupped his immovable face.

And it was then double black did not hesitate any longer. He placed his own hands and held the lean hands that were holding his face and closed the gap between him and the blonde with a fervent kiss. Wolfram's eyes widened in surprise, which slowly closed and began to roll in pleasure as Yuri licked the chocolate on his lips. After a few seconds, Yuri dipped his tongue inside to taste him, the action triggered a violent response in his lower regions and he felt his erection convulsed in his pants. The best friends kissed like there's no tomorrow, mixing not only their saliva but also the sweat on each other's faces.

No words were spoken, only the sound of their lips and tongues twisting to and fro against one another were to be heard.

After good solid minutes of their tough kissing, Wolfram finally broke apart to catch his breath. The double black was also panting.

"Yuri… that… that was—"

"Incredible?"

Wolfram nodded hastily. Yuri began to take off his uniform, which earned him another shocked look from the blonde. Wolfram dismissed the seduction, grabbing his book as fast as he could, lied down on the bed and rolled to face the other side where he would not see the undressing double black.

Yuri knew he should not go further, he was only distracting the blonde. Or the better phrase was: he was only destructing the blonde. Who is he to entice Wolfram von Bielefeld for more? He, who couldn't even identify what his real feelings are and get the courage to open it to the one involved. He, who had been engaging his best friend into intimate and lustful moves and yet continues to deny his affections for him?

And so, Yuri headed towards the cabinet and from there, he took his bath things. He decided to just take a bath. Wolfram wasn't reading at all, he was listening intently to Yuri's movements. His heart was pounding, crying out for more but awfully frightened at the same time. He felt disappointed but also relived to hear Yuri walking towards the door. He needed to control himself. He needed to let go and to remember where his place in Yuri's life still stood.

Yuri gave one last quick glance at the blonde before he turned the knob of the door and heaved it open, totally distancing himself from the blonde.

To be continued…

**Hello there!**

**Please let me know about what you think**

**Theme song for this chapter: **

**True by Ryan Cabrera, Do You Know What You Want by M2M**


	5. Closer

_**Belated Happy Christmas to all my dear readers!**_

_**This is my gift to you, thanks a million for cherishing the cuteness of this fanfic!The songs here are by Barbie… I wish I could come up with my original Wolfram song, but there's no more time for me to construct something and I really like Barbie's songs. Enjoy!**_

_**Another song sang in this chapter: Can I have this dance by Troy and Gabriella… One of my favorite Yuuram theme song.**_

_**Loving this,**_

_**Nicolas Ambroise**_

**Closer **

A Christmas Special

**Scene 1: **

"_All my life I've always wanted__  
__To have one day just for me__  
__Nothing to do and for once nowhere I need to be__  
__With no lessons, lords, or lunches__  
__Or to-do list in the way__  
__No one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay__  
__That would be the day!"_

Heads turn and whispers broke from every direction as the entrancing voice dominated the entire west wing of the Blood Pledge Castle. The songbird had come out from the Majestic Chamber, finally breaking free from his long months of self-imposed confinement. Wolfram von Bielefeld fully caught the attention of the people along the hallway as many more people rushed to see the source of the beautiful melody.

Lady Celi burst into tears as she marveled her son who was finally revealing his hidden talent for the very first time. Those who saw who it was registered look of surprises one moment which transitioned into warm smiles the next second. They watched gleefully as this yellow-hued flower bloomed before them. It was dancing and singing as if it was cheated with some extraordinary spell.

"Wolfram!" Greta cried cheerfully as she ran towards her blonde father as the audience gave way for her. As soon as she reached him, Wolfram let her turn around with his left hand. He danced with her as he continued to sing, not minding the twinkling gazes of the listeners.

"_Soon I will forever be…_

_Free!_

_I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away_

_I could take flight but would it be right_

_My conscience tells me stay_

_I'll remain forever royal_

_My promises— I won't forget_

_Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret_

_But I'll never stop believing_

_No one can ever stop my schemes_

_There's more to living than swords, and fires and kings_

_In my dreams_

_I'll be free!"_

Gwendal, unnoticeable behind the backs of the other spectators, smiled and closed his eyes as he listened to the wonderful voice of his youngest brother. Meanwhile from the other side of the hallway, Conrad was smiling as well and when he had a glimpse of his older brother amidst the opposite crowd, his smile grew broader.

_Unfortunately, Yuri wasn't here to witness this._

"Hahaha… Wolfram, you're acting so strange, what's gotten into you?" Greta chuckled merrily as her father continued to dance her. Wolfram merely gave her his glowing smile as response.

And so the phenomenon lasted for a few more minutes. Wolfram danced with almost everyone surrounding him, including his mother, Gisela, some of his subjects (who were all apparently in love with him hence their eyes gleamed adoringly, taking in the precious moment that might never happen again), and also some of the maids.

To everyone's greatest surprise, Wolfram found his eldest brother's hand from the audience and with full strength, he yanked him onto the limelight and with his other free hand, he gestured for Conrad to come and join them. Conrad tried to refuse but this was the opening he had been wishing for, for him to make really make up with his younger brother. And so, the other soldier walked towards his two brothers. Gwendal was stunned and discolored at first but when Wolfram began to lead him to a dance, he slowly found it amusing and next second, he was the one leading the dance. While the two were dancing, Conrad watched and laughed, and then Gwendal offered him to lead Wolfram next.

The fun was up in the air.

Wolfram had broken free from his shell, he was not ashamed to sing aloud and do an intimate dance with his brothers and he was even heartening the crowd to share the experience with him.

What an unexpected way of answering the wishes and even the faintest sighs of those who surrounded and loved this flower of eternal sunshine.

And all this happened even without the presence of the person who has always been the prominent source of joy of this place.

And Wolfram could be happy…

**Scene 2:**

"Can I have this dance?" A familiar voice echoed from the end of the hallway to Wolfram's right. All attention was drawn towards the newcomer.

Gwendal's blissful moment crashed in a second and his obnoxious mood returned the moment his eyes met the one who just spoke from a distance.

"It's Your Majesty! He has returned!" One of the maids shouted with joy. Something about the way they looked from Yuri to Wolfram told that they could run the moment.

"Yu… Yuri…" Wolfram said softly.

This young king did not return to him last night since he went out for a bath. Wolfram's reading speed was quite affected, worried of what happened to the double black. He decided to visit the bathroom to check on Yuri but when he saw that Yuri's bath things were left on the edge of the pool along with his towel, he realized that the other young man traveled back to his home once again.

Wolfram just cursed himself for feeling a bit sad again at that. It was normal for Yuri to just disappear whenever he wants to, why can't he just get used to it?

But deep inside, he knew why, for his greatest fear wasn't actually Yuri's unreturned feelings, it was Yuri not returning to him anymore… even as a friend.

The king approached Wolfram, not taking his eyes off the blonde and not giving Gwendal a chance to be recognized with his sour face.

"You came back so soon? What—" Wolfram asked away but Yuri interrupted him before he could finish.

"I just drop by to get some stuff, and thanks to mother she packed them as I told her to so it won't get wet when I bring those stuff here."

"What stuff?" Gwendal asked, trying to squeeze in so he could fry up Yuri again.

"Let's just talk about it later, right now, I'm asking you guys if I can have this dance with Wolfram?"

Conrad gave his godson a knowing smile and then offered Wolfram's hand, which he was holding, to Yuri.

"Of course," Conrad said without further ado. Wolfram looked at his brother, perplexed. Conrad merely gave him a curt nod with a smile telling him everything's going to be alright.

"Thanks, Conrad," Yuri then turned finally to Gwendal. "May I?"

Gwendal did not speak but merely stepped back to give the floor to Yuri. Cheers and applause and sounds of excitement followed suit, as Yuri took Wolfram's hand and placed his other arm around the tiny frame of the blonde.

"Shall we?" Yuri asked in a deep voice. "Sing for me, will you?"

Wolfram was still confounded after all, everything was occurring fast around him. He was slowly processing Yuri's command and what they were about to do. After a long minute, the blonde swallowed nervously and closed his eyes to prepare himself.

He didn't expect that Yuri would return at once. The song he was actually singing a while ago pertain to him relishing being free and alone.

Wolfram had no choice, before him the eyes of Yuri were staring through the windows of his soul. He thought of a song that will be appropriate for their dance, and gladly the song that he loved so much popped into his memory in an instant. And so, Wolfram started to sing once more as Yuri began to lead the dance.

"_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide…"_

The audience felt like they were watching a love story unfolding before them. They watched in awe and glee, feeling giddy seeing the two finally giving them a hint of where their relationship was going.

_What a lovely voice_, Yuri thought as he stole glances at his partner. Wolfram's lips were graceful in singing as his body was in dancing. Yuri never imagined that the voice that was always nagging him (that sometimes it was sore and annoying to the ears) could sing like this. Wolfram's voice was softer in singing, it was as if Yuri was actually hearing a beautiful lady with an angelic voice. Yuri's eyes traveled on Wolfram's face. His beauty was indeed breathtaking, if Yuri hadn't known him, he would have mistaken him for a woman or most likely, an angel.

When green eyes began to stare up at his face again, Yuri was shocked and embarrassed to find out he was studying the blonde and an obvious blush carelessly appeared on his cheeks. Wolfram smiled sincerely at the sight, making Yuri looked feverish. Wolfram never darted his eyes off the king's face again, although his focus stayed with what he was doing.

Then, Yuri began to sing with Wolfram upon recognizing the song (It was the song Wolfram always listened to the last time he visited Earth).

"_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all"_

This earned them another long "Awwww!" of affection from the crowd. Yuri and Wolfram couldn't help but blush every now and then. Yuri was not his bashful fictitious self any more, he was already accepting, facing and realizing. And now, all he wanted was to enjoy the moment and he won't let go no matter what. He had taken the courage to dance with his blonde friend, and he will hold on to this courage until their dance ended.

This was no longer their old dance of uncertainty and pretense… it was a dance of understanding and promise.

Yuri:_ "Won't you promise me"_

Wolfram: _"Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget"_

Yuri: _"We'll keep dancing—" _

Wolfram: _"—to keep dancing—"_

Yuri: _"—wherever we go next—"_

And soon they were singing together…

"_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be"_

"_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you _

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do _

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?"_

"_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?"_

**Scene 3:**

"So you finished it already?" Yuri asked Wolfram during dinner.

"Yup," Wolfram answered as he devoured the savory roast beef on his plate.

Yuri watched him contentedly, seeing that the blonde was keeping his promise to make up for his abnormal eating habits.

"Is that why you were singing out of the blue?"

Wolfram nodded, "Why, do you have a problem with that?"

Yuri shook his head regally as if he just denied a political suggestion. Wolfram noticed how Yuri had been registering reactions lately, often times they were no longer boyish and sheepish, but manly and kingly.

"I felt like I've accomplished something after finishing it," Wolfram said jovially, while staring into empty space as if he was seeing the world of Harry Potter before him. Yuri had to suppress his amusement and looked away from the daydreaming blonde.

"Yuri," Greta called after swallowing the veggies in her mouth. "What was that big black plastic bag you were carrying with you?"

Yuri's eyes broadened upon remembering it. Alas! He completely forgot about it!

"Oh geez… I completely forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me Greta!" Yuri exclaimed and stood up from his chair. Wolfram pulled down his wrist to stop him.

"What the—"

"And where do you think you're going?" Came the 'dark side' voice of the blonde.

"I have to keep that package safe! I left it just in front of the bathroom door!"

"You're not going anywhere until you're finished."

"But I'll come back! I swear!"

"No need to worry Yuri," Conrad interrupted the two who were about to start another pointless argument. "I already ordered the guards to have it placed in your bedroom."

"Oh really? That's great! Okay… Thanks Conrad!" Yuri sat back and quickly emptied the food on his plate. Wolfram watched him with a flabbergasted look.

"What's the hurry?"

"Why don't you just stop scrutinizing me, okay?"

Wolfram's face turned crimson red at Yuri's retort.

"You…"

Yuri drank his juice and stood up.

"Please excuse me, I'll go ahead."

Yuri ignored the golden kettle that was boiling beside him and he jogged towards the dining room door. Before he completely left the room, he announced:

"Meet me at my office when you're all done, alright? See yah!"

"Okay Yuri!" Greta said cheerfully.

"Yes Your Majesty!" Lady Celi and Günter responded delightfully.

Conrad merely gave him a pleased nod while Gwendal remained immobile.

Wolfram on the other hand, resembled a volcano.

**Scene 4:**

With the help of the guards, Yuri was able to bring the big plastic bag to his office.

A few minutes passed when a knock came from the other side of the door.

"Come in."

"What is it, Yuri?" Greta was running towards him, and then came Lady Celi, Conrad, Günter, Gwendal, and Wolfram.

"Well, it's Christmas time on Earth," Yuri began. He stood up, turned around and leaned over his opened plastic bag. "And I decided to give each and every one of you presents from Earth."

"Oh yes, I see," Conrad spoke, being the only one who is familiar with Earth's cultures.

"Presents! I love presents!" Greta exclaimed. "What's Christmas, Yuri? Who's Christmas? Is it someone's birthday?"

"No, my dear Greta," Yuri answered in a fatherly tone, standing straight again. "To put it simple, Christmas is a special time on Earth when the warm spirit is present. It's a time of loving, forgiving, giving and sharing happiness. It's really a fun and warm happening!"

"And I would like to extend this joyous occasion here… if you guys don't mind," Yuri added.

"Oh how truly amazing this idea of yours, Your Majesty!" Günter exclaimed with glistening eyes. "The words of a true inspirational king!"

"It's not really," Yuri scratched the back of his head, looking sheepishly. Wolfram made a galling sound at the gesture. _Too much for acting regally, the wimp still couldn't help it._

"So what do you have for me, Yuri? I'm so excited!" Greta was jumping joyfully.

"Greta stop that," Wolfram reprimanded.

Yuri plunged himself again inside the big plastic bag and from it, he took a large box wrapped in pink paper and a golden ribbon. He took it and handed it to Greta.

"Here you go, my daughter."

"Wahoo! Thanks Yuri!" Greta unwrapped the present hastily, revealing a set of Barbie toys. Greta studied it at first before understanding its purpose. "Oh it's a lovely family! The mother's so little and slim and pretty! Oohhhh she's so pretty! Look Wolfram, she looked almost like you!"

"What?" Wolfram was caught off guard at Greta's comment.

"Eh?" Yuri shrieked.

"Look!" Greta removed Barbie from the box and handed it to Wolfram. Wolfram who didn't expect Greta's motions almost dropped the thin doll. Astoundingly, Greta was true. The doll's hair length was the same as his, dropping two inches from the shoulders, blond and a bit curly. And it was wearing a pink frilly gown like the one he used to wear.

"She does look like you," Lady Celi commented from behind, looking at the doll closely.

Wolfram stared from the doll on his hand to the other two dolls Greta had just removed from the other two boxes side by side with the first one.

"Incredible!" Greta said in utter astonishment.

"What is it?" It was Yuri, who just blushed after Greta's comment, and was a little quite exasperated that Greta was witty enough to see such unexpected resemblances. _Oh no, don't tell me… wait… Greta…_

But it was too late, his daughter run back to Wolfram and showed the other two dolls to the Wolfram. The blonde stared at them in shock but the next moment his sharpened eyes became tender and a beautiful smile appeared on his lips, striking the chief organ in Yuri to beat faster.

Gwendal and the others also peered down at the dolls and they were all bewildered.

"Amazing!" Günter yelped.

"See, this is us!" Greta said happily. "This boy doll looked like Yuri and this little brown-haired girl is me! Yuri wanted me to have it to remind me that we're family!"

Yuri was speechless even though he wanted to say that everything was _just_ a coincidence. He cleared his throat to speak up but then, Greta turned back to him and left him no chance.

"Right, Yuri?" She asked with sparkling eyes.

Yuri looked at Wolfram; the expression on the blonde's face was enough to make him prudent not to say stupid things and to just concur. He suddenly desired to take Wolfram into his arms, but he knew better now was not the time.

Yuri's thoughts stirred back to the dolls. What was he thinking buying this family set that resembled so much the three of them? He remembered how long it took him to get to decide to buy it. He didn't knew during that time why this was the family set that he chose, maybe deep inside him intuition caught the similarity.

"Well, yeh," Yuri gave up his pride but he had no time to regret it for the repayment for doing so was fast and priceless. All of a sudden, Wolfram ran towards him and gave him a tight embrace which surprised everyone in the room. Yuri planted his nose on Wolfram's golden crown and took in the fresh scent of sunflower. This shocked the others further, seeing how fast Yuri responded to the action. Wolfram was so warm, which made Yuri realize how cold it was. It was winter here in Shin Makoku as well. But as quickly as it happened, Wolfram separated himself from Yuri at once. He looked up at the double black with loving eyes. They both blushed at the eye contact. The two suddenly had a mutual longing to kiss each other, but with the others present, Wolfram just made the first move to dismiss the feeling.

"You really are full of surprises, Yuri." Wolfram said sexily, letting go and returning back to standing beside his mother.

"This is so sweet of my future son-in-law!" Lady Celi cried with pleasure.

"Nyar!" Yuri yelped.

"Hahaure!" Wolfram told off.

Lady Celi clasped her hands before her chest and glanced from Yuri to Wolfram to Greta with eyes gleaming like stars. "One true happy family!"

Yuri put on a chuckle in response. He felt the glower of Gwendal again, sending goose bumps onto his entire body. It was time to change the subject.

_I guess I should surprise him next before the rest, it might lighten his mood. You just wait grumpy old man… my gift would melt that stony heart of yours._

Yuri took a bulky Patrick (Spongebob's buddy) stuff toy from the plastic bag and handed it over to Gwendal. Gwendal was flabbergasted and a prodding vein appeared on his head as he pondered the thing on his hands.

"That's my gift for you, Gwendal," Yuri said, smiling ear to ear. "His name is Patrick, the Star. He's a starfish; Patrick's a funny fellow. I hope you will take good care of him… I know you would."

Yuri studied Gwendals' reaction and laughed inwardly. He was definitely enjoying this. Conrad and the rest were beaming as well; they knew very well what their Chief of State's weakness was aside from the pink-haired woman.

Gwendal inhaled deeply, composing himself before looking at Yuri. He didn't glare at him again but his face didn't improve any better.

"Thank you."

Just as Yuri had expected from Gwendal… Anyhow, Yuri already got what he bet on himself to see- the reaction was the token.

"You're welcome," Yuri said, quickly drawing back to the plastic bag to hide his mirth and dug in for more presents.

Yuri gave Conrad a hiking bag pack, Lady Celi— a set of make-up (bought by Miko-san), and Günter— Earth history books. Soon after, Yuri also called for Gisela, Yozak, Annisina, Dorcas, Doria, Sangria, Lazania and Effee and he gave his presents to them.

That earned him many words of thanks, heartwarming smiles and tears of joy. No one except Lady Celi had the nerve to thank him by embrace, being aware that the blonde was just around the corner.

Wolfram, whose bliss lingered for a few minutes, soon realized what was missing.

_What about me?_ And his impatience and resentment got the better of him again.

Yuri was talking to the Yozak when Wolfram caught his attention. The blonde was becoming irritated again and Yuri knew why. He still got no present. Thankfully, Greta came to talk to Wolfram again about the dolls and she even handed her the one that looked like him, as if she was asking Wolfram to play with her. Greta was always an effective, unintentional diversion.

Wolfram's building temper dropped again and soon, Yuri spotted him smiling sincerely again and talking like a real playmate to Greta. _What an impossible person. Nothing's ever certain on him._

Yuri didn't take advantage of Greta for too long, he was also excited of what he was about to do next. He ended his conversation and immediately approached Wolfram and Greta.

Yozak's eyes followed Yuri's course and the orange-haired soldier could not help but grin teeth to teeth.

"They're quite getting along better than we anticipated," Yozak said to Conrad, who approached him from behind.

"Yes, Yuri's becoming more and more thoughtful," Conrad added.

"And romantic?"

Conrad laughed at that, it was true and he was very happy for his brother.

"While he was talking to me, I noticed him suddenly distracted by your brother and he was obviously worried, from then on he started glancing occasionally to Wolfram's direction," Yozak chuckled.

Silence fell as the two military men observed the betrothed from a distance.

It was a picture of a perfect family.

"Having fun?" Yuri asked the two most important people to him in the room.

"Yes!" Greta answered quickly. "Thanks again Yuri! I really love it!"

Greta hugged the king again. Wolfram was looking impassive, even with his green eyes staring directly at Yuri, he appeared lost in thought.

"You'll have to take good care of them, promise?"

"Promise!" Another embrace.

"Good. Why don't you give them a tour of the castle?" Yuri said in a suggestive way.

"That's a great idea!"

Yuri looked back at Effee and called her. Effee and the other maids quickly moved toward them.

"What can I do for you, Your Majesty?" Effee asked cheerfully.

"Um, I would just like you to look after Greta for a while."

Wolfram and Greta looked at Yuri in unison, both confused.

"You're not coming with her?" Wolfram asked.

"Oh no, no," Yuri gestured his hands in denial. "I still have something to do."

Yuri looked at Wolfram in a way that told the blonde it was him Yuri was referring at. Wolfram whispered a cute "Oh!" in surprise.

Yuri turned to Greta, "We'll play with you next time, okay? Anyway you have us with you," Yuri tapped the heads of the Yuri and Wolfram dolls. This made the blonde flush again and he swiftly looked away, though Yuri already caught his reaction.

"Of course!" Greta looked pleased when she realized what Yuri meant. She kissed him and Wolfram on the cheek and then sprinted off to the hall, with the maids running after her.

Wolfram's eyes were still fixed on the doorway and Yuri had to wave a hand to get his attention.

"Hey Wolf," Yuri called softly. He glanced around the small office, seeing it was still too crowded. Wolfram looked at him one moment and threw his nose up in the air, feigning irritation.

"Don't get the wrong idea that I forgot you," Yuri began before anything else. "You have yet to receive my gift to you."

Wolfram remained immobile except for his eyes, which peered at Yuri.

"It's alright," Wolfram said evenly. "You don't have to feel guilty. Just admit that you forgot_ me_."

"You really think so?"

Yuri turned to look at the others and realized that they were already watching them. They all pretended to be talking to each other when Yuri caught them. The double black felt embarrassed; suddenly his hand made its way onto the back of his head and did his habit of scratching it stupidly.

"Wimp," Wolfram cursed under his breath.

"Um… guys... uh… well… enjoy your presents," Yuri began bit by bit. Then, he grabbed the blonde's hand and tugged him out of the room.

Never mind what they would think, I have to do this.

"Yuri!" Wolfram squeaked. "If you're gonna hand over your gift, then just give it to me. You're hurting my hand."

Yuri let go of him immediately.

"Sorry!" Yuri said apologetically, this time, he took Wolfram's hand gently and examined it.

"Don't worry about it," Wolfram sighed. "It wasn't deformed, though that was close."

Silence reigned and soon it became uncomfortable.

"What are you gonna give me?"

"Well, it wasn't something I can bring here and so… I kind of left it back on Earth."

"You what?" Wolfram made a 'hmmp' after that.

"I left it there so you're gonna have to come with me to see it," Yuri said evenly.

"But—"

"No questions just come with me."

Instead of taking wolfram by the hand, Yuri's arms slipped around Wolfram's waist, clumsily hoisting the blonde over one of his shoulders. It was a fast move. Wolfram shrieked in surprise, thumping one of his hands against his back.

"What the hell are you doing? Put me down!" Wolfram roared scandalously.

"Wait, I'm trying something…" Yuri responded, focusing on balancing himself.

"What are trying out on me again? Put me down or someone might see us! This is embarrassing!" Wolfram wanted to claw badly Yuri's back but just continued his thumping.

"Don't shout or someone would probably see us!"

"Then just put me down!" Wolfram hissed. Yuri began walking towards the hallway.

When they turned another corner, Wolfram quickly spotted guards stationed on some doors.

"There are guards here! Put me down now," Wolfram hooted impatiently. Though this action of Yuri appeared charming, Wolfram could not find himself being totally happy about it. He couldn't afford to risk his dignity.

"I will hate you forever, Yuri Shibuya, if you don't put me down this instant," Wolfram's voice grew dark.

"Fine!" Yuri snapped. Thankfully, their footsteps and sounds were still out of earshot from the guards and so no one noticed them.

"Come on," Yuri gestured for Wolfram to follow him.

The guards greeted them as they passed and finally, they made it to the gardens where a fountain stood at the center.

To avoid further words from Wolfram, Yuri let Wolfram walked ahead of him and when they were so close to the fountain, he grabbed the blonde by the waist and together, they dived on the fountain.

"Arggggggrurgrugrugrurg…"

Those were the last sound of Wolfram von Bielefeld before the waters swallowed them.

**Scene 5:**

"Achoo!"

"Oh my dear Wolfie, look what my son did to you," Miko-san handed him a mug of hot chocolate. "Here, drink this, it'll make you feel warm."

"Thanks Miko-san," Wolfram said in a gruff voice. He was wrapped in blanket, feeling slightly nauseous. Traveling through waters in such a manner, which was more like being drowned since he was forced into it without him being ready for it, was as worse as traveling on ship. Now, he was having colds. All thanks to the double black who was sitting right next to him, also covered in blanket.

"Call me Mama, remember what I told you last time," Miko-san reminded him cheerfully.

"But—" Wolfram glanced at Yuri to see his reaction, but the other young man was simply busy adjusting his blanket.

"No buts. Ma-ma," Miko-san spelled out.

"Okay, Mama. Thanks. A... A… ACHOO!"

"Too bad we had run out medicine, but no need to worry, I've already sent Shori to the drug store."

"Drug?"

"It's medicine," Yuri answered for him.

After a few moments of silence where only the sounds from the television were to be heard, Wolfram suddenly remembered Yuri still owes him a row and his gift. His soft features became taut as he turned his face to Yuri.

"I won't let you do this to me again," Wolfram started. "Don't feel so confident because you're mother is caring for me."

Yuri knew better than to rejoin him.

"Where's your gift? Now, I want to see it."

"Obviously, I can't give it to you _now_," Yuri said, his eyes still on the television.

Wolfram just let out his usual 'hmmp' in response. He was running out of words to throw at Yuri.

It was a moment of irritation, the silence hanged upon them like torture. They took turns in peering at each other from the corner of eyes. When Wolfram caught Yuri shivering and clutching his blankets tightly, he intuitively abandoned his, got himself in Yuri's blanket and embraced the other man.

"Wolf!" gasped the astonished double black. Yuri felt Wolfram's warmth penetrated his clothing.

"Just shut up and hold me closer, I'm trying to warm you," Wolfram whispered sharply.

"Thanks, Wolf," Yuri said sincerely as he wrapped up his blanket over Wolfram and cuddled the blonde inside it. Wolfram was the best thing he had ever embraced in his whole life. His warmth reminded Yuri of his unconditional love.

Little did they know, a happy mother had left her chores in the kitchen and was watching them intently while taking pictures of them without flash so it would come unobtrusive.

**Scene 6:**

"Where are you, Your Majesty?" Günter cried buckets of tears.

"They left for Earth, Lord von Christ," the soldier who witnessed the two dived into the fountain said.

"What are they going to do there! I wished I could go with him too!" Günter cried even more.

"That's so sweet of my future son-in-law!" Lady Celi said, lost in her reverie. "A honeymoon for a gift!"

"Hahaure!" Gwendal reproached her, but he knew it was useless. "Remember, they're not even married yet."

"Oh I think Your Majesty doesn't mind at all, I can see it in his moves towards my Wolfie!"

This made Gwendal detest Yuri even more; he was not that insensitive person not to detect Yuri's growing audacity over his brother. Now, the tables had been turned and his younger brother was often the one playing the defensive role. And frankly, Gwendal didn't like it any better.

Gwendal knew he had no reason to feel this irate towards their Maoh, most likely it was just the normal feeling an older brother feels when someone is trying to court his younger sibling. Yes, he was simply being protective of Wolfram. For deep inside, Gwendal cares for Wolfram so much and all he wants was what's best for him. If someone were to court him, that person should better do it right. And from his point of view, Yuri was missing even the basic steps and jumping into his price already. The slap of the cheek was the best example Gwendal would never forget.

**Scene 7:**

_Christmas time _

_Time to share our love _

_Come and join_

_The tidings to the world _

_Christmas time _

_The best time of the year _

_Yes, it's Christmas time _

_You and me together _

_A sleigh ride in the park_

_Loving is straight from the heart _

_Snowflakes falling gently _

_A smell of chestnuts in the air _

_And Christmas lights they gleam across the sky _

_Do you remember? _

_Everything felt so right…_

_When I held you close to me? _

_Do you remember?_

_Those cold Christmas nights… _

_Where we saw the world in harmony…_

Unfortunately for Yuri and Wolfram, the guest room of the Shibuya house was not tidied up yet and was jam-packed with a lot of unused stuff of the family. And so, Yuri had no choice but to offer his bed for his friend and just sleep on the mattress on the floor.

It was already night time when they arrived on Earth and they came from the portable plastic pool that was set up and left freezing outside the garden. The water on the pool was half-frozen when they resurfaced from it. If it hadn't been for Wolfram's loud screech, Miko-san would not have gone and checked the pool because she was already busy watching TV. And Yuri kicked himself for his stupidity not to advise his mother that he'll be coming back in just a matter of minutes.

"Are you sure you're okay down there?" Wolfram rolled over to the edge of the bed and looked down at Yuri. With his arms behind his head, Yuri looked at Wolfram.

"Yup," Yuri replied. "I'm fine here."

"Okay." Wolfram said like a child. Yuri suddenly wanted to pinch his cheeks. Wolfram was undeniably cute. Yuri had to wonder again and for the umpteenth time how a European beautiful lad like Wolfram fell for someone like him— an ordinary-looking Japanese boy.

"Tomorrow, we'll go out and I'll show you my gift."

"What is it?"

"You'll see," Yuri said mischievously. "You've finished Harry Potter, right?"

"Well, yeah and—" Wolfram was in the middle of his words when an idea struck him.

_Could_ _it be his gift was his promise? His promise that he'll show me the real Harry Potter? _Wolfram's utter shock had Yuri lifting his position a bit with his elbows firmly placed against the mattress.

Wolfram's eyes widened and a bright smile formed on his lips. Yuri had a feeling his secret gift had been decoded already. He wished he shouldn't have asked him that question, it gave his secret away.

"Yuri? Am I thinking what you're thinking? Are you going to show me Harry Potter?"

There's no point in denying it. So Yuri just smiled back at his friend. Silence means 'Yes'.

"Really! Wow Yuri!" Wolfram sat up and bounced on the bed in glee like a child. Yuri looked up at him, feeling both contented and a bit worried for the bed might break. But what he didn't anticipate came next, Wolfram laid down one second on the bed again and then rolled over and thus landing onto Yuri. Yuri blinked and Wolfram was on top of him, looking straight at him in the eyes. Both their hearts began to beat faster again as their bodies were once again stuck in an awkward position.

But as Wolfram didn't move, Yuri kept him in place, his hands firmly grasping the slender waist. They stared at each other for a long moment as Wolfram's innocent laughter faded and transitioned into the intense moment.

Wolfram was warm against him and his scent was enough to arouse the other lad. Yuri felt himself sweating profusely, the fire Mazoku on top of him was getting heavier with every second tick.

_Push him away, Yuri. Push him away._

But why would he push away something so rewarding, something so precious?

Before Yuri could clear his mind and decide on what to do, Wolfram already moved away to edge of his mattress.

"I'm so excited, Yuri!" He exclaimed, trying to dismiss the intimation that just occurred. "I want to see Harry Potter! I wonder also if I have imagined correctly the features and the other stuff in the book."

Wolfram was lost in his own thoughts, when Yuri sat up and pinched him on he cheek. Wolfram cried in surprise and pain.

"Hey!"

"You're cute, Wolfram," black onyx eyes stared deeply into sparkling emerald ones. Wolfram blushed at the comment and bit his lip. Then, he shook his head, as if that could wipe out the shade spreading across his face.

Yuri chuckled at that and before Wolfram's hand comes to rub his left cheek, Yuri pinched the other side.

"Hey!"

Instead of rubbing his squeezed cheeks, Wolfram's hands aimed for Yuri's face and began pinching him too. The two started laughing, clutching each other's faces.

"This is fun."

"Ye, I'd rather do this—"

"Than what?" Yuri asked rapidly.

Wolfram's eyes grew wide and he blushed again and Yuri knew he mirrored it, because he felt his own face grew hot. Wolfram's hand slipped away from Yuri's face and rested on his lap. Yuri did the same but continued to ogle the blonde.

Wolfram sighed deeply before answering, "Than being too intimate… You know what I'm referring to, Yuri… Lately, things were… were happening so fast… between us… I mean you… you're not even telling me if you feel… feel the same way about me… but then… we're already jumping into stuff… you know…" He looked at Yuri exhaustingly, "You know what I mean Yuri… Please don't make it too hard for me."

Yuri's eyed enlarged and then contracted gently, understanding completely Wolfram's point. He was aware of it; of how slow, stupid and cruel he was.

"I'm sorry," Yuri said sadly. "And I understand… Wolfram… I do… I really am sorry."

"And I'm sorry too," Wolfram said affectionately. "It's my fault why you have to suffer through this… I mean ever since I've known you… You were just a naïve boy not expecting to be engaged in the first place _and_ by _a boy_, when you preferred girls in the first place. Then, I kept on following you like a puppy, nagging you like a widow, never giving you a single chance to change things for your own benefit. I know you want to love a girl, so you would have a wife and have children…" Wolfram's eyes were starting to moisten. Yuri, on the other hand, was listening intently, not taking his eyes off his friend. "But then… because you're… you're a wimp… who's afraid of me and who's afraid to abandon me… to hurt me because we've become good friends… you never sought what you wanted for yourself… and settled on what you have…"

"There's this saying," Yuri cut short. "We tend to forget that happiness doesn't come from getting something we don't have, but rather of recognizing and appreciating what we do have…"

"I know that…" Wolfram nodded slightly, considering the axiom. "But that's not always right, and it doesn't tell you to just resolve! I mean… You have a choice, Yuri…"

"Feels like I'm talking to an alien," Yuri thought aloud all of a sudden, Wolfram arched his eyebrows at that.

"An alien?" The blonde asked.

"I mean it feels like you're not the same Wolfram anymore," Yuri explained, grinning at his companion. "But that doesn't mean I don't like the way you are now… You're no longer the selfish Wolfram, you're the selfless Wolfram who's now even telling me to set off and find true love…"

"I didn't say that," Wolfram muttered.

"You just did, Wolf." Yuri shook his head teasingly and fingered a no-no at Wolfram.

Wolfram threw his nose up in the air at that, and Yuri chortled again.

"But you didn't change completely, you've remained the snobbish, neat-freak, decent, righteous and thorough person I've met in the first place," Yuri continued as he leaned his back on the bed, placing his arms on the back of his head again. "And that's I've come to like about you. And to add to that… _recently_… I've learned something important about you…"

Yuri let the last phrase hanged, as if he was tell bidding Wolfram to guess it.

"What, now?" Wolfram asked without delay.

"That you are quite modest than I thought you were."

Wolfram couldn't help but glance back at him, with his face continued to flush in betrayal. _Is this Yuri trying to define me? And he's getting it right, has he been observing me that much?_

"Though I have to admit the spoiled brat in you comes back occasionally… and well… quite reasonably… But that doesn't matter to me… Because I know… you have a good heart, Wolfram," Yuri's tender eyes looked through those stunned emerald eyes. "You're simply beautiful, inside and out."

Now Wolfram's breath was completely taken away. He didn't know how to answer to that… Even in thoughts, Wolfram became utterly unresponsive. Time seemed to stop. The fire Mazoku was melting… melted by the water-bearer…

_How could Yuri say such things transparently and with no difficulty? He's changed a lot as well. He used to be so shy, reserved and clueless. But now… He was really acting maturely… no oops… no second thoughts… no pretenses… no covering-up… He was opening up… _

"I'm pretty sure, though I know how mediocre I am," Yuri spoke and it brought the blonde back to his senses. "That I've sought enough… And now, I guessed I've always been settled because… because I've already made a choice. And I will hold on to that as long as I have no reason to let go of it…"

Wolfram swallowed, he perfectly understood Yuri's words and his heart was racing as they flowed. Some part of him wanted to believe in where Yuri was getting at… And another part of him was still anxious and confused.

Yuri moved closer to him but the blonde was too confounded to move.

"I chose to be with you, Wolfram."

"Yuri!"

Now, Wolfram broke into tears, he didn't care if Yuri sees it this time. If he bottled it up again, he would be wasting Yuri's efforts tonight in opening up to him his thoughts. Yuri grabbed the blonde and soon, he was also crying silently wetting the golden curls where his chin was placed.

The two clutched onto each other lovingly. Then, Yuri removed his face on Wolfram's head to look at the blonde in the face. With his finger, he lifted the most beautiful face to stare up at him and when their eyes met, Yuri leaned and kissed the blonde. He held Wolfram closer against him so he could feel his heat more.

Yuri kept the kissing chaste; not wanting his sensual desires to overrule him again. Wolfram sighed through his nose, the gust of warm air fanning over Yuri's cheek, as Yuri kept him securely in place. Yuri kept his eyes open, holding Wolfram's gaze and watching his long lashes flutter as his lids fell to conceal the teary emeralds.

They broke apart to catch their breath before drifting closed again. Yuri delved his fingers into Wolfram's hair, letting the lustrous strands slither as his hand settled against the back of Wolfram's head. Wolfram set his own hands against the back of Yuri's shoulders to pull him closer. Soon, Yuri began touching Wolfram rapidly, lingering in one place no longer than a few seconds. His hands found a way to get inside Wolfram's clothing through the lower part of the blonde's top. Wolfram was both soft and warm, and his upper body was perfectly carved.

When Yuri's face moved lower to peck on Wolfram's neck, the blonde was fast to recoil which shocked the double black.

"I… I think… I think we should go to sleep…" Wolfram said nervously, looking down at the blankets.

Yuri didn't have to say a word. He'd been used to this, him being aggressive and Wolfram putting a stop to it. Wolfram had every right to do so and Yuri had no right to even go this far. What were they actually? Yes, they were engaged but Yuri has yet to say those three words before Wolfram had to believe that what he was doing with him has a meaning.

Yuri knew why he was doing this, he like Wolfram. And his principles were starting to weaken, not being always minded of especially at times like this. Could this mean that I'm really falling for Wolfram? For a guy?

Somehow the answer was already becoming vivid to Yuri…

Wolfram was climbing back to the bed; apparently, he didn't wait for Yuri's reaction to his suggestion because he himself was determined. Yuri, on the other hand, was still relishing what just occurred while lost in his thoughts.

"Yuri?" Wolfram asked in a sleepy voice, snapping Yuri from his state.

"Oh… yes Wolf?" Yuri asked and began fixing his blankets.

"Well… um… We did it again… I was wondering if I ask you something?" Wolfram rolled and rested on his side so he could have a view of Yuri.

"What is it?"

"How… how do you feel about me… now?" Wolfram was glancing back and forth from Yuri to his hands which were positioned before him.

_This is it._ Yuri was still uncertain and not quite sure of how to respond to that, but he was sure of his reason why he was doing all this.

Yuri's face was like a tomato when he answered his companion, "I… I like you, Wolfram… I like doing this with you… I like being close to you… I like everything about you…"

Wolfram blushed again at that, whistling out his sigh instead, as if that would release a bit of the heat that was building up in him. Yuri knew Wolfram was waiting for one answer that no blabbering could equal those three special words he'd been longing to hear.

Wolfram waved his hand in a way that told Yuri not to mind in anymore, as if he had read his thoughts.

"Nah… I'm not forcing you to say something you're still not sure of," Wolfram said. "I'm fine hearing that at least, _the_ Yuri Shibuya finally like being closer to me."

Wolfram smiled fondly and Yuri had the urge to kiss him again but he just controlled himself and focused on the nice mood that was brewing between them. Yuri returned the smile and he sat up.

"Do you have to say, _the _Yuri Shibuya?"

Wolfram nodded mischievously. "Of course, you're a history to me."

"Hahahahaha," Yuri started laughing madly, and soon Wolfram joined him.

"Can I lay beside you for the night?" Yuri slipped apprehensively. Wolfram gave a moment to mull over it before moving to the far side edge of the bed against the wall.

"Sure," Wolfram answered. "As long as you behaved like a king should."

"Nah?"

"I bet you're not going to last anyway, because I'll be having my merry-go-round moves in the middle of my sleep, and next thing you know, you're back on your mattress," Wolfram warned flippantly while Yuri moved to lay beside him.

"We'll see."

They smiled again at one another, watching each other as if contending who will fall into sleep faster. Yuri's smile never faded as well as the other boy's, he watched how Wolfram's eyes slowly closed with his long eyelashes settling marvelously against his upper cheeks. It was like watching an angel fall asleep…

"Good night, Wolfram."

"Sweet dreams, Yuri."

"Wait!" Yuri whispered all of a sudden and Wolfram's eyes opened a bit at that.

"What?"

"Can… Can I hold you?"

Wolfram didn't answer him but moved closer so he could be cuddled in Yuri's arms. He slipped his arms past Yuri's waist and rested his palms against Yuri's back, patting it gently. Wolfram's warmth against him had always been so comforting. Yuri felt his heart melting at the loving touch.

Before Yuri could delve into his own dreams, he noted the red nose of his blonde friend finally resting in peace, but twitching every now and then. Little did Wolfram knew, the Maoh healed him during their embrace on the sofa. _Cute Wolfram._

"What I truly felt about you…" Yuri spoke finally with his eyes shut already but still half-conscious and Wolfram was already snoring quietly. "I want to fall in love with you."

**To be continued…**

**Get ready the next chapter's the Harry Potter Fan Day for Wolfram!**

**I know this chapter is too cheesy but I really had fun writing it, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Again, I'm going to ask of you what you think about it :) **

**Happy Christmas!**

**Songs of Inspiration:**

**Closer by Ne-yo **

**Can I have this dance? by Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens **

**If I'm Not In Love With You by Faith Hill**

**Drowning by Backstreet Boys**

**Eternal Flame by MYMP/ Human Nature**

**Falling Slowly by Lee Dewyze and Crystal Bowersox**

**I need to be next to you by Leigh Nash**

**Make you feel my love by Adele**

**Sometimes love just ain't enough by Patty Smith and Don Henry**

**(I think this is the best theme song of Yuuram, the lyrics speak the truth between them)**


End file.
